Honey Blonde Curls
by Love-Fandom03
Summary: Seraphim Malone is a new intern shadowing Penelope Garcia. She's got her own story to tell but it can wait. First she needs to figure out why Erin Strauss wanted her on the BAU so badly and whether Agent Hotchner is more than he seems. [Starts: SO7] [OC/A.Hotchner] [Rated M for language] - summary sucks ass, come read to find out!
1. Dr Seraphim Malone

Hi there, this is my first Criminal Minds fan fiction so I'm sorry if it sucks ass. I'm also English trying to write in the point of view of an American so I'm sorry if some of the words don't fit or don't make sense! I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, Seraphim is mine.

At the moment I'm currently on Season 7 of Criminal Minds so the story enters near the beginning of that season. As well as this, I'm not sure who Sera will end up with; I'd like to know your opinions. I'll try to upload as often as I can but I'm at University at the moment so sometimes there may be larger gaps. I'm sorry in advance! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Honey Blonde Curls

**Chapter one – Dr Seraphim Malone: **

Sera was used to the 9 to 5 attire, she'd grown accustom to it working at The Pentagon. It was difficult to always abide by the black and white guidelines though, she often found herself wearing garishly bright underwear to satisfy her thirst for colour. Section Chief Strauss hadn't seemed strict on the basics of her work wardrobe so she decided to already test her boundaries and chose a purple blouse to accompany her black dress pants and waist coat. Sera knew it would earn a few odd glances, it always did, but she was confident in herself and her style so she added her thin black tie to her outfit and slipped on comfortable black pumps. Hopefully Penelope Garcia didn't scold her for dressing unprofessionally, though Sera had no real idea what a Technical Analysis Intern wore. Content with her look, Sera continued getting ready for her first day. She decided on little make-up; mascara with lilac eye shadow and concealer for the dark bruises under her eyes. Her nightmares were getting harder to ignore, she knew it was inevitable but she dreaded the usual remarks on how tired she looked. It took longer than she intended to decide on her hair style but she eventually got there, she put her honey blonde curls in a messy bun and brushed her fringe over to one side. Sera was never one for being overindulged in her physical appearance, despite the uneven track record of her self-esteem, she found herself to be rather ordinary looking and short. She hated that the most, being short. It was nothing tight clothes or excessive amounts of make-up would fix though, so she never bothered.

The alarm on her phone beeped and she pursed her chewed lips, she had an hour left so instead of making breakfast like she'd originally planned; she fed Captain Jack Harkness his dry food and put on her navy blue coat. She might as well get there and find somewhere for tea and perhaps breakfast instead of being unforgivably late as she would no doubt get too distracted if she stayed to make breakfast at home. She grabbed her maroon satchel from the sofa and made her way to her way down to the car lot. Sera liked Woodbridge, it was pretty to look at and her apartment neighbours seemed friendly enough. She climbed into her 1971 blue Ambassador Sedan and drove to work, drumming on her steering wheel in time to the music blaring out of the radio. She parked and quickly glided around the corner in search of a coffee shop though it wasn't coffee she was craving. Sera spotted one on the corner and made her way over, her phone alarm chimed again to tell her she had half an hour before Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia was expecting her.

The cue was long which built up her anxiety as she kept checking the time on her phone, she ordered a sweet milky tea and fast walked back to Quantico's FBI headquarters, trying her best not to spill any. She slowed her pace down and composed herself before entering the building, wanting to look smart and not like a hurried mess. Sera confidently went to reception immediately and looked down at the receptionist typing away.

'Good morning, I'm Seraphim Malone. I start my internship here today,' she said.

'Seraphim Malone?'

Sera turned towards the voice that had just addressed her to see a curvy blonde with a big grin on her face. Her clothes were so vibrant and beautiful, Sera wished she'd gotten more creative, a lot more creative. Her earlier anxieties about being scolded on her dress choice dissolve immediately and she found herself more relaxed.

'That's me,' Sera replied.

'Hello, I'm Penelope Garcia,' she said, approaching her in insanely high electric blue heals. She held out her hand and Sera politely shook it.

'Your credentials,' the receptionist said, standing from her chair to hand Sera a lanyard with her work ID on.

'Thank you,' Sera replied.

'This way,' Penelope Garcia said, leading the way towards an elevator. 'I've been extremely excited to meet you,' she continued as they waited. 'Your thesis on collective cell behaviour in relation to multi-scale mathematical models is outstanding, I read it like a trillion times,' she buzzed, her excitement made Sera's adrenaline levels rise and she found herself uncontrollably grinning at her new boss. It didn't surprise her that Penelope had looked into her, it made sense seeing as she would be shadowing Penelope for the next few months. Sera wouldn't admit it but she'd read everything Google could tell her on Penelope, as well as what Erin Strauss had sent her in an email. The elevator doors opened and they both waited patiently for the occupants to exit before they stepped inside, Penelope pressed the button and they stood in an awkward silence as the elevator moved. Sera wasn't sure what to say to Penelope, she didn't know what would be appropriate. 'So, I'm curious,' Penelope said, clearly wanting to break the silence too, 'what was it like working for The Pentagon?'

'It was a pleasant experience, very professional and extremely satisfying to work in such a sophisticated environment after seven years of University,' Sera told her, trying to sound clever. She wanted to give Penelope the right impression, first impressions were always very important to her.

'Oh honey, don't overcomplicate your sentences and I'm sure that's all fine and dandy but I'm not your old boss, now tell me what it's really like,' she pressed, the doors opened and Penelope lead her through glass doors into a bullpen. Sera didn't know how to respond, she didn't want word getting back to anyone that's for sure.

'It's not that it wasn't good,' she told her, honestly, 'but it was never what I wanted.'

'Now we're getting somewhere,' Penelope grinned, 'come, this is the amazing team that is the Behavioural Analysis Unit.' Sera followed her over to where a small group of agents were standing. They all turned to look over at her and Penelope as they approached. 'Hello my beautiful family, this is my baby chick who I intend to nurture with all my incredible technical skills and sass.' Sera liked Penelope, she was not what she had been expecting at all; she was better, much better.

'Hi, I'm Derek Morgan,' said he, holding out his hand to shake Sera's. He had gentle features and a kind, welcoming smile.

'Seraphim Malone,' Sera replied, offering him a smile in return.

'Emily Prentiss,' a woman with black hair said, stepping forward to shake her hand. 'Don't worry, you get used to her,' she grinned, Sera scoffed in amusement and shook her hand.

'Hello, I'm Jennifer Jareau; you can call me JJ,' a beautiful blonde said, they were all easy on the eyes and it made Sera slightly self-conscious; she hoped it would pass off as nerves as she shook JJ's hand and awkwardly smiled, waiting for Penelope to either show her to a desk or take charge of the conversation.

'Oh and this is pretty boy behind me,' Derek Morgan said, indicating to a mop of brown curls sitting at a desk. Derek moved out of the way so that Sera could see who he was referring to, the man in question looked up from his book and stared at her with a blank expression before no doubt registering that she was new.

'Hello,' Sera said, giving him an awkward wave in acknowledgement. He got up from his desk and walked around to greet her, he too shook her hand.

'I'm Doctor Spencer Reid but you can call me Reid or Spencer, I don't mind Spence either but I'm not too fond of pretty boy or being addressed as genius,' he said, speaking quickly.

'Truly noted, Spencer,' Sera smiled, awed by his unique quality. She could tell immediately that he was intelligent, he was cute too with oddly endearing features that made him look youthful or perhaps it was his innocent brown eyes that made her feel warm as he continued to stare at her.

'Oh and this is our wonderful leader, Agent Hotchner,' Penelope introduced, she recalled Erin Strauss mentioning Agent Hotchner last year when she contacted her about a field position on the BAU. He nodded in acknowledgement from the top of the stairs.

'A pleasure to meet you Doctor Malone, I hope you settle in quickly here at the BAU,' he said, he sounded formal and somewhat cold, not as welcoming as the rest of the team and Sera wasn't sure if it was his normal tone of voice or if she'd done something to displease him.

'Thank you,' she said quietly, feeling intimidated.

'We have a case, everyone in the conference room; Penelope will you show Doctor Malone to your office, she can get accustomed to your space while you join us,' Agent Hotchner said quickly and directly.

'Of course, Sir,' Penelope said. Derek glanced at Emily and JJ with a confused expression before following Agent Hotchner. Spencer offered Sera another warm smile before following his team. 'The lair is this way,' Penelope said, leading her up a few steps and down a corridor. Sera glanced back just before she entered Penelope's office to see Spencer was watching them, she smiled at him immediately but his eyes darted away and he stepped inside what she figured was the conference room. 'This is the lair, that is my computer; this is your space, I've got separate drives for you to work on; you'll sit here,' Penelope said, sitting Sera down in a computer chair. Sera was in awe at Penelope's equipment, she knew it was going to be advanced but she didn't expect it to look so cool. She was amused by all the little bright objects cluttering the room but adding an inviting aspect to the lair as Penelope called it. 'You can look about, or tidy up your side if you like; I tend to just clutter,' Penelope said quickly, clearly wanting to get back to her team. 'I won't be long and we'll jump in whole body, head first, yada yada,' she added, grabbing an iPad from her desk and tottering out of the office, the door closed behind her. Silence.

Sera wasn't sure what to do with herself so she snooped for a while, span around in her chair a few times and eventually found herself playing Flappy Bird on her phone. She had just gotten to 74 when Penelope's voice made her jump.

'I can't get past 53, it's so frustrating,' she said. Sera immediately put her phone away, her heart racing. She knew she was blushing. 'Don't look so frighten, hon, I often find myself passing time with games or creating firewalls and hacking into them.'

'Sounds thrilling,' Sera smirked, she wasn't as skilled as Penelope and it would never occur to her to hack a firewall she'd just created, then again she wasn't her boss.

'Exactly, so the case; I'll show you how to use my search database so we can multitask together. I can cross check and process, you can find me what I need,' Penelope said. Sera nodded in agreement and sat up straight in her chair; ready to learn.

Sera yawned and found herself rubbing her eyes as she continued to scroll through lists of names. It had been a productive day and she was enjoying it but her eyes needed a break and she was in a definite need of a caffeine fix.

'Stretch your legs and go get a coffee or something,' Penelope said, tearing her eyes away from her own screen.

'I don't know how you do this for so long,' Sera laughed tiredly, hoping Penelope assumed her exhaustion was from the long day and that alone.

'Lots and lots of practice,' she smiled sympathetically.

'I'll be right back, do you want anything?'

'No thanks my chick, I'm just fine,' she flashed Sera a grin and Sera smiled. She left in search of the kitchenette and made herself a cup of tea, she stretched a few times to click her bones into comfort and breathed in the steam of her hot drink. Sera knew Penelope would probably suggest she left soon but she didn't want to leave her boss picking up her slack on the first day, if she could just get through this then maybe she could prove she wasn't a helpless case.

She drank her tea quickly and washed the mug before returning to the lair. Penelope was typing quickly whilst on the phone, so Sera chose this moment to steal a glance at her watch. It was nearly 8pm and a part of her instantly felt bad that Captain Jack Harkness would be hungry. She sat back at her desk and waited for Penelope to tell her what to do, it seemed that she didn't need any help though and when she hung up; she wore a big pearly grin.

'That's it,' she said, Sera raised her eyebrows in confusion. She was definitely feeling tired. 'They caught the guy so we can trudge back to our beds and sleep this day off, I'm sorry your first day was so long; I'll try not to keep you past 5 tomorrow.'

'It's okay,' Sera smiled, standing up and putting on her coat. 'I enjoyed it.'

'I'm glad,' Penelope grinned, getting her things together too. Sera waited so they could walk out together. 'The team will no doubt just be doing paperwork tomorrow so hopefully you can get to know them better,' she said, turning everything off.

'I'd like that,' Sera replied, she was rather looking forward to seeing Spencer again. She wanted to see if they had anything in common, she'd always wanted an extremely intelligent friend and it was just a bonus that he was so good looking. They left together and parted in the car lot after Penelope expressed fondly how much she loved Sera's car, Sera drove home in silence and happily kicked off her shoes when she got back to her apartment. Captain Jack Harkness meowed loudly at her and she smiled apologetically at her furry friend. She gave him a stroke and gave him some food and water, then stuck a microwavable curry in and turned the TV on to comedy central. Sera was so exhausted that she fell asleep on the sofa shortly after her dinner, Captain Jack Harkness snuggled up under her chin.

Review, pretty please!


	2. Lunch break

I don't own Criminal Minds.

JuliaBC: I don't mind age gaps. What makes you think Hotch would be better for her? I'm just curious. -smiles-

Honey Blonde Curls

**Chapter two – Lunch Break: **

Sera was confidently striding through the bullpen when a shriek stopped her dead in her tracks, bringing her out of her thoughts. Penelope was shuffling towards her in crazy sized stilettos with a big grin on her face, her dress was amazing but Sera was glad she'd gone for blue and not red; wearing the same colour as Penelope would have looked too wannabe.

'That dress is to die for, you look so beautiful and I am so glad you took initiative. Colour is the way forward my chick,' Penelope beamed.

'I love you dress too,' Sera replied warmly.

'Thank you,' Penelope winked, 'the team are most likely on their way in as we speak so we will get started on work and chit chat later.' Penelope linked her arm through Sera's and together they made their way to the lair. Settled at her desk, Sera got on right away; loving the more slow paced morning. She slept like a log last night, for once, but luckily her alarm clock could wake the dead, she showered and decided today she would keep her hair down; mostly because she didn't want to skip breakfast again. Thinking about the golden syrup pancakes she'd had made her mouth water for more. No time for food though, she wanted to get this paper work out of the way so she could chit chat.

Lunch time came around slowly and Sera felt as bored as Penelope looked. They both watched as the time on the wall changed from 11:59 to 12:00. 'Time for lunch,' Penelope announced loudly making Sera jump, she watched as Penelope locked her computer and stood up with her bag in her hands. 'Come on chick, we're going out for lunch. If I have to sit in this room a minute longer I will lose my mind,' she groaned dramatically, then grinned. Sera liked her, a lot more than she'd liked her old boss. He was a balding drone of a man, always quick to point out the faults in everything. Collecting her satchel, Sera got up and followed Penelope out of the lair into the bullpen. The team sat at their individual desks looking busy, all except Derek who was scrunching up bits of paper and tossing them at Spencer.

'Well look at you,' Derek said, eyeing Sera up and down as she obediently followed Penelope.

'Doesn't she look perfect?' Penelope said, smiling back at her. Sera found herself blushing as she now had the attention of the others too.

'That didn't take long,' Emily said with a smirk.

'What can I say? I'm just that good,' Penelope replied. 'We're going out for lunch, any of you wonderful people are welcome to join us.'

'I could do with a break,' Derek shrugged, her got up from his desk.

'A break from hitting me with paper balls,' Spencer said immediately, he sounded irritated, a glare was aimed at Derek but it had no real heat to it.

'I could do with a coffee,' Emily sighed, getting up from her desk and making her way over to the now small huddle. 'Coming JJ?'

'I can't, I promised Will I'd meet him and Henry,' JJ replied, Sera briefly wondered who Will and Henry were but since nobody offered to explain; she accepted that it was none of her business.

'Coming pretty boy?' Derek asked and Sera feebly hoped he'd agree.

'No, I'm going to finish this and leave as soon as possible,' Spencer replied, focussed back on his work.

'Where's the fire?' Derek asked.

'I'm going to go ahead and assume that you're asking why I want to finish and leave as soon as possible though really it's not any of your business but I'm meeting a friend later,' Spencer said, not looking up.

'I thought you didn't have any friends,' Derek teased.

'I have friends,' Spencer replied, looking up with an almost lost puppy gaze.

'Chill Spence, I'm just kidding,' Derek scoffed. Penelope led the way from the bullpen, Emily following and then Derek. Sera and Spencer exchanged a friendly smile before she followed the others, oblivious to Spencer's eyes following her. The four of them ended up at the same coffee shop Sera had been to the day before, she got her tea with a ham and cheese panni. They sat around a round table in the corner and Penelope was first to strike up conversation about Spencer's mystery friend, Emily joked that he had a date which Derek found amusing. Sera couldn't understand why, she'd be interested in going on a date with him but she didn't voice it.

'So,' Penelope smiled, 'tell me more about you.' Sera chewed her food and swallowed trying to think of something to say.

'I thought you'd gotten the gist,' she smiled.

'Oh I have but I want to hear about all those little nooks and crannies that I couldn't find out,' she replied. Derek and Emily waited for her to put something out there so she thought hard of something she could say.

'I like purple,' she scoffed which made Derek chuckle.

'As much as I love your favourite colour, that's not really what I was hoping to hear,' Penelope sighed dramatically.

'What would you like to hear?' Sera asked.

'Well, my gist of you is that you were put into care of your Grandmother at 8 and adopted at 16, you went to school in New Jersey and graduated college there before doing an online degree at Walden, after which you moved to Australia to do your doctorate. I'm sure there's a story in there somewhere,' Penelope rambled.

'Baby girl, breathe,' Derek said, rolling his eyes.

'You don't have to share if you don't want to,' Emily said, 'Garcia just can't help herself.'

'I'm just curious, that's all,' Penelope sniffed at her before giving Sera her best smile. Sera smiled back and put her food down, she wiped her hands on napkin and cleared her throat; uncomfortable but more than willing to share. If they felt they knew her a bit better then maybe they would tell her more about themselves too.

'Well um, I guess I should start at the beginning of your gist,' she hummed, Penelope moved forward so she could hear what her new intern was saying as she'd gotten a lot quieter. Derek and Emily glanced at each other, both assuming that it wasn't something she usually liked to talk about. 'My mom died when I was 3 and my dad took it pretty hard,' she said, watching a neighbouring table. 'He developed a drinking problem and,' she paused, she didn't want to tell them that. Not yet anyway, 'and my Grandma decided she'd had enough when I was about 8. I moved to the suburbs with her until I was 16 when she passed away.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that,' Emily said.

'She was a lovely woman but very old. After she died, I didn't have any other relatives to go to on my mother's side. They worried that if I went to my father's parents he'd…come back around,' she said awkwardly, knowing she'd made it sound very peculiar. She cleared her throat. 'Anyway, I was fostered by Mike and George Samuels in New Jersey, they had another kid at the time called Ben but it wasn't long before he was adopted. I got on really well with Mike and George and they adopted me 6 months later,' Sera smiled.

'That's pretty quick,' Emily said.

'Yeah,' Sera agreed. 'They'd only been together a year but they knew they wanted children. They said they weren't going to adopt in case they didn't last but agreed even if they did break up, they both wanted me in their lives.'

'They sound like wonderful parents,' Derek smiled.

'Yeah,' Sera smiled back. Penelope waited for her to go on, simply smiling along for encouragement. 'As you said I finished High School there, I graduated at 16.'

'Smart kid,' Emily smirked. Sera didn't know if it was vain to agree so she just gave her a modest grin and nod.

'I didn't want to move far, I was happy in New Jersey so I went to the Community College to do my Bachelor degrees in Law Enforcement studies and Database Programming and Administration.'

'Graduated top of your class,' Penelope hummed.

'I still wasn't ready to move so instead of going to University for my Masters, I did an online degree from home in Information Systems Management, it was very relaxed and easy going. I really enjoyed it but by 22, I really wanted to spread my wings a little.'

'A little,' Penelope smirked, 'you moved to Australia.'

'Wow,' Emily grinned.

'God, I would love that,' Derek sighed happily. 'Spend a lot of time at the beach?'

'No, doing my doctorate was my priority. I just wanted to go home, I missed Mike and George a lot,' Sera blushed, 'they came to visit often, they spent a lot of time at the beach.'

'May I point out to our wonderful friends that didn't do a background check on you, Sera got a scholarship to the University of Queensland where she did her doctorate,' Penelope said, Derek raised his eyebrows.

'Well look at you,' he said with a grin.

'You and Spencer would surely have a lot to talk about,' Emily said. Sera blushed more at that and hoped it went unnoticed but she knew it hadn't.

'After that I was contacted by Section Chief Strauss in relation to a position on the BAU,' Sera went on.

'Really?' Emily asked, amazed.

'I didn't know that,' Penelope said, her smile gone in confusion.

'What happened?' Derek asked.

'Agent Hotchner refused, I didn't get a proper explanation but Erin got me a position at The Pentagon,' Sera smiled, 'it was good experience and I was very keen to start a proper career. My co-workers were lovely and it was all very steady but I got bored pretty quick,' Sera shrugged.

'Have you always wanted to be on the BAU?' Penelope asked.

'How are your profiling skills?' Emily asked.

'Um,' Sera laughed nervously at how interested they all suddenly seemed. She was beginning to wonder if she should have kept that to herself, Agent Hotchner clearly hadn't shared anything of this with them. 'I hadn't heard much about the BAU before she mentioned it but from what she said, I got pretty excited over it,' she admitted. 'She said I'd begin as an intern and learn as I went, I'd take training courses and attend the Academy on Fridays.'

'If you didn't have any experience, why would Strauss ask for your placement?' Derek asked.

'Beats me,' Sera shrugged. 'She was very keen on it though, she got awfully frustrated on the phone when I told her I was fine with finding a job myself.'

'I wonder what you did to put you on Strauss' radar,' Emily hummed. 'It's a scary place to be, believe me.' Sera wasn't sure what she meant by that so simply smiled.

'How did you become a Technical Analyst intern?' Derek asked.

'Erin contacted me about 2 months ago, she said it was temporary but she'd put my name forward,' Sera said, hoping Penelope had more to add on the subject as she was beginning to feel uncomfortable like she was in some kind of interrogation.

'It was Hotch that came to me about it, he said it would be a good idea and gave me a few names of applicants. The others were nowhere nearly as qualified as you for the position,' Penelope said to her.

'Strauss definitely wants you on the team, no matter what,' Derek said, he then sipped his coffee in silence as he thought about it. Emily and Penelope were quiet too, Sera felt more than uncomfortable as well as stupid. She shouldn't have assumed she gotten the internship simply because she was good. Erin had seemed insistent, she really should have known. Now she wanted to know why she was here.

After lunch, the four of them wondered back to their building. Penelope and Sera got back to work in the lair and managed to get nearly everything finished by 3. Sera couldn't stop her mind ticking though, she was trying to remember if anything Erin had said in her emails or on the phone had been odd or maybe important to her situation. She could tell Derek had mentioned it to the others when she entered the bullpen on her way to the kitchenette. They all looked up at her and glanced at each other.

Perhaps she should have stayed at The Pentagon, at least there nobody questioned her attendance. She was developing a sick feeling at the bottom of her stomach and knew it wasn't going to go away until the team had uncovered what they were so curious about. Hopefully it wouldn't ensure her removal though if she had to put up with another afternoon like this, she would probably be begging Erin to reassign her back to her old job.

She poured the hot water into her mug and stirred it a few times, sighing lightly. 'Is, er, is everything okay?' Spencer asked from behind her, Sera turned to look at him with a crooked smile.

'Everything is fine, how's your work going?' She asked, wanting to get the conversation away from herself. These guys were professionals at reading expressions and other behaviours, she didn't need to be assessed today as well seeing as she already felt like some kind of criminal.

'I'm nearly finished,' he replied, watching her carefully. Sera continued to add sugar and milk to her tea and put the tea bag in the bin.

'Awesome,' Sera said.

'Are you sure you're alright? You look a bit down,' Spencer said. Sera grinded her teeth in annoyance while her back was turned but put her smile back on when she turned to him.

'Really Spencer, everything is fine,' she said.

'Your shoulders are tense and your tone is guarded. Either you're in pain or you're lying to me and I know which one it is considering your pupils dilated and you're now chewing on your bottom…lip.' Sera and Spencer regarded each other for a long second without talking, a blush crept up his neck and Sera cleared her throat uncomfortably after looking away.

'I don't want to talk about it,' she told him, 'thanks for asking though. I appreciate it.' Sera took her mug back to the lair with her, wanting to be away from him. She hadn't thought it was a possible notion this morning on the way to work considering she was most excited to see him again and look into his gaze but it seemed his gaze could also make her uncomfortable as well as warm…and slightly fuzzy.

'Everything okay, chick?' Penelope asked as she sat down at her desk.

'Everything is fine,' Sera replied immediately, a very closed off response she knew but she didn't want to have the same conversation with another person. Luckily for her, Penelope wasn't a profiler and understood that Sera didn't want to talk.

By 4, the Tech Analyst expert Penelope Garcia and her intern Seraphim Malone were completely finished. Penelope mentioned to Sera that she and the others, minus Spencer, were going to a local bar that evening and invited her along but she politely refused. She just wanted to go home, watch some Dr Who and eat some ice cream so she could forget the day.

Review, pretty please!


	3. Agent Hotchner

I don't own Criminal Minds.

Honey Blonde Curls

**Chapter three – Agent Hotcher: **

Sera had barely sat down at her desk when Agent Hotchner strolled into the lair, she stood from her chair and stared at him blankly; unsure as to what to say since Penelope wasn't in the office. She felt like she should state the obviously but then he would take her to be more than a fool than he clearly already suspected. It had been nearly two weeks since she'd started and she had embarrassed herself at every chance she was given, the worst being when she got drunk and decided to call him to ask what his problem was. She inwardly cringed and banished the memory from her mind.

'Sir, is there anything I can do for you?' She asked, as politely as she could.

'I'd like a word with you in my office, now,' he said, leaving her swiftly to revel in a fast coming on migraine. Perhaps he wanted to talk about the phone call, God she hoped not. After all, he hadn't mentioned it yet. She collected her cardigan from the back of her computer chair and exited the tech office. Derek, Spencer and Emily were sitting around Spencer's desk and their attention turned to her as soon as she made her way towards Agent Hotchner's office. She didn't like how silent the room had gotten, it created too much suspense.

Despite the door being open and Agent Hotchner expecting her, she tapped lightly on the door to alert him of her presence as he was now sitting behind his desk and reading something. He motioned for her to come inside but didn't look up, she closed the door, not wanting the rest of the team to see or hear anything, and stood before his desk. He read for a few more seconds, feeling like an eternity for Sera before he sighed and pushed the piece of paper away from him. He looked up at Sera with a crease between his brows and Sera fought with herself not to shrink back, she did however look away at the floor like a child about to be scolded.

'Doctor Malone, I owe you an apology,' he said, Sera looked at him, her lips parted in surprise. Had he just apologised to her? She almost asked him to repeat it but his tense jaw kept her quiet. 'I have acted coldly towards you since you got here and it was wrong of me to do so, you are a very intelligent woman and have every right to be Garcia's intern. Do not think I doubt your skills.' Agent Hotchner just complimented her and Sera had no idea what to say, she was overwhelmed, a little frightened and extremely confused.

'I- um,' she managed to get out, feeling a blush coming on.

'Please do not feel so intimidated, Sera,' he said, Sera thought it sounded rather…gentle. She didn't think it was possible for him to sound so kind.

'I'm sorry Sir, I'm just…not sure what to say,' she replied, tightly clutching the cardigan in her hands. In that very second, she felt like she were 17 and not 27. She briefly wondered if Agent Hotchner had this kind of effect on everyone or whether she was just being childish.

'I understand,' he said, sitting back in his chair. His attention drawn to her white knuckles. 'You needn't say anything, that is all I wanted to say to you-'

'Why am I here?' Sera asked, interrupting him and giving him an apologetic glance when she realised how rude it was to interrupt. Her eyes then found the paper on his desk and she decided it was a good place to look, not wanting to shy away from his eye contact physically.

'That was all I wanted, I apologise for interrupting your morning,' he said.

'No, not here in your office here, here as in the F.B.I here,' she clarified, her shoulders drooping as she fearfully looked up into his brown eyes. 'Erin wanted me here, didn't she?' Agent Hotchner sat quietly for a few minutes, Sera's legs started to get sore so she shifted her weight but was adamant in waiting for a proper reply.

'Yes,' he eventually said, clearly giving whatever he was going to say some deep thought. 'Erin spoke very fondly of you last year, she demanded you a placement and I refused on the grounds that you had little experience and…and I didn't need another agent being placed on my team to keep tabs on me.' Tabs on him? Sera found herself remembering what Emily had said about being on Erin's radar being a negative thing.

'Emily was assigned here for that reason,' she said out loud, seeking some clarification.

'Yes,' he replied. 'She has proved her loyalty to this team time and time again though,' he added in her defence. Sera didn't doubt she wasn't loyal, she could tell how close they all were.

'You think Erin wanted me to be a mole?'

'Yes I do,' he said, 'it was a hard time for my team, I didn't need any added pressure.'

'I understand Sir, I had no idea what the BAU was and from the things I've heard, I wouldn't have been particularly good at it anyway,' she said, smiling slightly. 'But that doesn't explain why I'm here now,' she added, her smile fading. 'If you knew Erin wanted me here so badly, why did you tell her about Penelope's internship?'

'I didn't,' he said, then he sighed and sat forwards again. 'Please, take a seat,' he said, Sera turned to notice a brown leather sofa against the back wall but it was quite the distance away and she didn't want to be shouting or straining to hear him.

'I'm fine, thanks,' she mumbled. He accepted her answer with a curt nod and linked his fingers.

'Erin came to me with the idea a few months ago, it sounded harmless and I had no problem with speaking to Garcia about it. She, of course, was thrilled at the idea and it only occurred to me when I saw your name on the list that Erin had purposely requested it,' he explained. 'I can't give you a proper answer, I don't know what is so important about you being here; that is a conversation for you to have with her.' Sera knew a dismissal when she heard one and accepted that he had nothing else to tell her.

'I will, Sir, thanks,' she murmured, Sera turned and made her way to the door; feeling relieved to be escaping back to the solitude of the lair. It's where she had been hiding from the rest of the team, that and refusing to go out with them after hours. She liked them but she didn't want to get close if she was only to find out she was there to spy. Sera knew she would quit the internship immediately if that were the case, she didn't want to betray the team on any level. After all, they had been extremely nice to her. She pulled the door open.

'Sera,' Agent Hotchner said, she turned back to him; one foot out the door. 'I sincerely hope you aren't purposely disengaging from the others because of me or Erin. They are good people and will have your back, no matter what.' Sera nodded again in acknowledgement of the sentiment but didn't respond. She didn't know what to tell him and she didn't need to be talked into making friends like a shy child in High School. Sera made her way back to the lair, keeping her eyes on the ground in front of her at all times. She barely registered Derek before her until he held out an arm to stop her walking into him.

'Woah,' he said, Sera looked up in confusion. 'Hey girl, where you been hiding?' He asked her in a teasing tone but Sera didn't feel he truly meant it to be a joke, they were all aware she was avoiding them.

'How are you?' She asked, hoping she could side step that conversation altogether. He wasn't so quick to dismiss it.

'The question is, how are you?' He sounded gentle, Sera figured he talked to victims like that.

'I'm fine,' she said, shrugging as if it were nothing. She put her poker face into play and Derek grimaced at her.

'You're getting scary good at that, stop it,' he said. 'You're not fine, you've been in and out of here without barely speaking to any of us. If you're going to be on our team, you're going to have to start acting like it and putting up with us worrying about you.'

'I'm not on your team, Derek. I'm an intern for someone on your team, half the time I'm not remotely helpful anyway so I'd appreciate it if you and everyone else would keep their minds on their own affairs,' she replied, irritation seething into her sleep deprived mind. She didn't give Derek time to correct anything or give her a pep talk, instead she side stepped around him and scuttled back to the lair. Penelope was sitting behind her desk typing away, she turned and smiled brightly.

'Hello my little minion,' she said in her chirpy attitude. Sera couldn't help but smile as she sat down, feeling her tension ease some but not completely. 'So I heard the boss man wanted a word, what was that about?'

'He was apologising for acting so coldly towards me, that's all,' Sera replied, getting back to her paper work.

'Oh,' she said. 'That's good, isn't it?'

'Yes,' Sera replied.

The rest of the day was rather quiet, Sera was busy printing some completed forms off when Spencer hesitantly approached her. 'Hi,' he said, offering her a big smile when she turned to look at him.

'Hello,' she replied, a small smile in response.

'I, um, haven't had the chance to talk to you lately. Um, how, how are things?' Despite wishing he wasn't, Sera found his attempt at small talk rather adorable and a genuine grin formed on her face that had Spencer feeling slightly more confident.

'Things are okay,' she said, 'I'm training for a triathlon, Mike and George are coming to visit next weekend and I think my cat has a girlfriend so yeah…things are…' she trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

'Hotch is training for a triathlon too,' he said after a pause. 'Maybe you should ask to train with him,' he suggested, Sera scoffed and turned back to the printer.

'Somehow I don't see that happening, do you?' She asked amused, she could barely stand in the presence of the man without feeling like a child; meeting him outside of work would just ruin home time. 'Anyway, I like running alone. It's extremely satisfying to just pass everything by and not have to talk about it.'

'Is that why you don't talk to us anymore? Because it's satisfying to pass us by?' Spencer asked, watching as she stopped and tensed her shoulders. He was patient for her to turn back to him though, and Sera was completely done with the conversation. She had the paper in her hands and a calm facial expression.

'I'm talking to you, aren't I?'

'Because I approached you when you had nowhere else to go,' he replied.

'Well then you're wrong both times because I actually have somewhere else to go,' she said curtly and left him standing there with an irritated look on his face. Sera filed the forms away once she was back inside the lair, Penelope swivelled around in her chair.

'Hey chick, can you do me a huge favour? I am dying here,' she sighed, shaking an empty coffee cup from the store around the corner.

'Sure,' she replied. Penelope reached for her back to get her purse, 'No, it's fine. Don't worry, it's on me,' Sera said, grabbing her coat and bag.

'Are you sure?' Penelope asked.

'Of course,' she said, 'I'll be as quick as I can.'

'Thank you, my chick,' Penelope called after her as she exited the lair. She put her coat on and hoped leaving the building would be easily done. She knew it was a decision she would later regret but it was either that or getting a neck massage at a spa and she knew which one was quicker. Sera managed to get through the bullpen and into the elevator without being noticed and she was sure she had escaped when she left the building but her luck just wasn't that great.

'Spencer,' she greeted with distain, as he swooped in beside her.

'I noticed you were going for coffee so I figured I'd join you,' he said. Of course he did, Sera rolled her eyes as they strolled together. 'So I was thinking about what you said before,' he told her, 'and I realised it was unfair of me to accuse you of such things, I understand you're avoiding the team and have been for a while now. What I don't understand is why, we haven't done anything to you, or maybe we have. Have I done something?'

'Stop it Spencer,' she replied, halting and turning to him. He had been anticipating it as he stopped at exactly the same time and was already facing her with a frown.

'Are you going to deny that you're avoiding us? Because if you are I would just like to point out that we're a trained team of F.B.I agents who aren't stupid.'

'Are you done?' She asked, looking up at him with a fierce irritation that he stared down at her with equally. He nodded. 'I'm avoiding you, all of you, is that what you wanted me to admit? There it is.'

'Why?'

'Because,' she said.

'That's not an answer, Sera.'

'What makes you think you deserve one?'

'Tell me what I did, or what someone else has done. I'll fix it, Sera. You shouldn't be unhappy.'

'Nobody has done anything, Spence, Jesus. Let it go,' she shrieked, a few people walking by stared in curiosity but continued on as Spencer and Sera stood in a tense silence.

'If you don't like working with us then maybe you should leave,' Spencer said quietly. This time it was his turn to leave her staring after him and Sera almost laughed at how bizarre the entire thing was. She barely knew him yet he had the most crushing effect on her as he left, walking as if he couldn't get away fast enough. Sera found an off licence and purchased cigarettes with more determination than before, she sat down with her back to the wall outside and rummaged through her back for a lighter. She didn't feel nearly as calm as she'd hoped by the time she put the first stub out, she was pulling another from the packed and had just placed it between her lips when Spencer sat down beside her and took it from her mouth.

'Smoking causes one in five deaths in US alone every year. That's around four hundred and forty three thousand people, and eight point six million live with serious illnesses cause by it,' he said, rolling it over in his fingers.

'I will set you on fire,' Sera replied, taking another from the pack. Spencer took it from her hand as well as the packet and her lighter.

'I'm sorry,' he said. 'I shouldn't have said that, I don't think you should leave. Whatever it is that is bothering you, I want to help. We all do,' he turned to her and watched as she leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. 'I understand that you don't want to talk about it but surely it will make you feel better, it will also make coming to work better and we won't be asking all the time.'

'Spencer, just…stop,' she sighed. He waited. She continued to breathe deeply. 'Agent Hotchner doesn't know why Strauss was insistent I be on the BAU but whatever it is, I want to know. I just…'

'You don't think you deserve to be here.'

Review, pretty please!


	4. Erin Strauss

I don't own Criminal Minds.

JuliaBC: I understand, and yeah. I wanted her to be intelligent but I didn't think being super smart would be realistic, the BAU only needs one Spencer ;) - I loved making Spencer pushy, I love his feisty side. It's a shame it's not seen more in the actual episodes! :) thanks for reviewing!

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter four – Erin Strauss: **

'…cause the players gonna play play play play…'

Sera was running as fast as she could with sweat rolling off her forehead, her earphones barely in her ears as they kept falling out. Her mind wasn't on them though, or Superheroes by The Script that had just come on. Her mind was on Spencer and what he'd said 4 days before.

_'__Sera, you really do deserve this internship. Whether Strauss put your name forward or not, if you'd applied for it on your own, Garcia would have still chosen you.' _

She was having a hard time believing it though she knew Penelope would say the same thing if she asked. So she had the right educational background, so what? That didn't mean Strauss wouldn't have found another reason to get her in that building if she hadn't been accepted. Maybe she was just looking into things too much, she was there; she should be happy to have an internship at the F.B.I.

She slowed to a stop near a park bench and fell down onto it. Her heart was racing and she was in desperate need of water. She wiped the sweat from her head and wiped it on her running shorts, then pulled the earphones from her ears.

'You're fast,' a voice said, sitting down next to her. Sera turned to see Agent Hotchner in his own running gear. She almost laughed at how ridiculous the situation was seeing as she'd been fearing it happening since Spencer mentioned the possibility of them running together. It had got her wondering what he was like outside the office but then she reminded herself it was pointless to wonder; she had no intention of getting to know Aaron Hotchner, of all people on the BAU. 'I'm not really that frightening, am I?' He asked her, his lips formed a small smile as she continued to stare in uncertainty. He's capable of smiling, she found it endearing and terrifying at the same time.

'No,' she lied, sitting up properly and looked back at her trainers. They sat in silence, Sera staring at her feet while trying to get her breath back, and Aaron gazing around the park; trying to think of what to say.

'Reid mentioned you were training for the triathlon too,' Aaron prompted. Sera nodded in reply, wanting to run off as fast as she could back to her car. It was ridiculous how tiring it had gotten to avoid conversing with the members of the BAU, especially Spencer now that he tried to talk to her at all times when she wasn't in the lair or he wasn't in some other state catching serial killers.

'Yeah, I've always ran though so it's not so much training, more like warming up for,' Sera found herself reply. Maybe the blood in her body was pumping too fast but she swore her boss's boss just chuckled. Another thing she'd never thought were possible, he could laugh too.

'I'm not as prepared,' he admitted.

A brunette woman stopped by the bench. 'Jeez, I hope you're both training for something. Or do you just do sprints for fun?' Sera knew she was addressing Agent Hotchner and not her, she could tell someone was interested and she definitely didn't want to be around while any flirting went on. That was a side to him Sera never ever needed to know.

'No, I'm, uh, trying to do this triathlon in February…so,' Agent Hotchner replied.

'Oh yeah,' the woman replied.

'The FBI one,' she nodded, 'You're an Agent.'

'Yeah, it is the FBI one.'

Sera, who was playing with her earphones, figured their attention was fully on each other by now so she stood abruptly, Aaron's head immediately turned to her. 'I should really be on my way,' Sera said. 'Sir,' she acknowledge and then gave the brunette a brief smile before taking off in the direction she'd just ran from. She didn't think she'd ever ran as fast as she did then.

The rest of the weekend went quickly for Sera, she spent most of it watching TV and reading. Monday finally came around again and Sera was up early for work. She decided on black skinny jeans, a white blouse tucked in and pointed black shoes seeing as her job required little movement it seemed and Penelope praised her different outfits each day, there had been no mention of no denim so she figured she'd push her luck. Her hair was no cooperating that morning though so out of irritation, she tied it up into an extremely messy bun and only put mascara and concealer on. Captain Jack Harkness was sitting at the window, looking out at the other black sat sitting on the other side. Sera smirked at the two of them and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, she put the television on and ate in no hurry. When her phone alarm went off, she put the apple core in the bin and put on her coat, not bothering to do it up as it was sunny outside. She collected her bag, turned off the TV and made sure her cat still had food in his bowl before taking off.

She drove to work with Rixton blaring and the windows down, it put her in a good mood; singing along to 'me and my broken heart'. The mood immediately fell as soon as she saw who was waiting for her in the car lot, she turned the radio off and parked. She put the windows up and slowly got out of the car to see Erin Strauss had gotten closer so she could greet her.

'Good morning, Seraphim,' Erin said.

'Hello,' Sera replied. Erin motioned for her to go ahead into work so Sera locked her car and led Erin into the building. They stood silently in the elevator and attracted the team's attention when they entered the bullpen.

'Agent Hotchner has given us permission to speak in his office, please,' Erin said, again motioning for her to go first. Sera didn't need to be told twice, she led Strauss up to Agent Hotchner's office and knocked.

'Come in,' he said, Sera opened the door and he raised as he saw it was her and Erin.

'Good morning Aaron, this won't take long,' Erin said. Agent Hotchner nodded and gave Sera a reassuring smile before leaving his office, pulling the door shut behind him. 'Take a seat, Seraphim,' Erin said, Sera did as she was told. 'Aaron mentioned to me in a phone call yesterday that you were questioning your involvement with the BAU. Is this true?' Erin asked, leaning against the desk and folding her arms.

'Yes,' Sera replied.

'Well, I should make it clear that I only put your name forward. Penelope Garcia did not have to choose you but she did, I don't know how to make it clearer,' she told Sera.

'Last year you seemed- annoyed, that Agent Hotchner didn't accept my placement,' Sera mentioned, Erin nodded.

'I was, I wanted to ensure there was some stability on the team as I was being pressured by my own boss. Aaron, as per usual, did as he wanted,' she said, then sighed. 'The next thing you're going to point out is that you didn't have the experience needed for the job. Well, truthfully, I saw potential in your skills, I still do. I think you have everything you need to make you a good profiler and BAU Agent, the opportunity is not available any more but that doesn't mean you can't use this experience and prove yourself well enough to be assigned to the FBI permanently in another field.' Seraphim let it sink in while Erin gazed out of the office at the group of Agents staring in their direction. 'Do not let the team fill your mind with assumptions, Sera. Despite what they believe, I am not out to get any of them. Just looking for a strong team,' she added.

'Yes ma'am, I'm sorry for making such silly assumptions also,' Sera said quietly.

'Confidence, child, I don't bite,' Erin sighed, 'that's all I had to say, you may get to work; please let Aaron know I want a word.' Sera nodded and stood from the sofa, she left the office and made her way down to where Agent Hotchner stood with Derek, Emily and Spencer.

'Erin would like a word,' she told Agent Hotchner, he nodded and went back to his office.

'Is everything okay?' Derek asked. Sera laughed, tension leaving her body completely.

'Everything is fine,' she said, 'honestly,' she added, giving Spencer a smirk. He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. 'I should get to it,' Sera said, nodding towards the lair.

'Ooh, while you're here,' Penelope said, coming up from behind her in a floral number. 'We're going out tonight for drinks, you're not allowed to say no,' she said to Sera. Before it probably would have infuriated her and she would have said no anyway but now she felt better, now she felt stable in her placement, she just nodded in agreement. 'Good, also, I need you guys to fill these out,' she said, handing pieces of paper out to the team.

'20 interesting facts about yourself,' Emily read.

'Yeah, Sera gets one too. What better way to get to know each other?' Penelope grinned. Sera looked at her own sheet and smirked to herself, Emily and Derek looked uncertain but Spencer was already at his desk writing things down. 'I'll get this one to Hotch, you can go settle, get a drink or something,' she told Sera. She put her coat and back in the lair, leaving the piece of paper on the side for lunch time. She went to the kitchenette and made herself a coffee, feeling the need for a change this morning seeing as how differently it had gone.

'So, does this mean we can talk now?' Spencer asked, putting a mug down next to hers on the counter. Sera turned to him and folded her arms.

'What makes you think I want to talk to you?' She asked, his face fell from his smile and he slurred out something. 'I'm kidding, Spencer,' Sera smiled. 'I'm sorry for- well, everything. I shouldn't have been so-'

'Cold, rude, assuming, selfish,' he interrupted.

'Okay, I get it, jeez,' Sera laughed.

'I forgive you,' he said, smiling.

'I'm glad,' she said, shaking her head in amusement. She poured them both coffee and they separately put sugar and milk into their own.

'So, I have a question,' Spencer said.

'Go on,' Sera replied, sipping her drink.

'Have you always liked purple over any other colour or is it symbolic to you?' Spencer asked, the question alone made Sera grin uncontrollably. She patted his arm.

'I'll let you know,' she said, 'can I go back to the lair or do you want to be the one to dismiss me? I just don't want to be running off again, wouldn't want to hurt your feelings,' she teased.

'You can go,' he replied, grinning back at her.

'Lunch?'

'Lunch.'

Sera was sitting outside at the corner café as she liked to refer to it as now, the sun was very hot and she was basking in it completely. 'I bet this is a reminder of Australia, huh?' Emily asked, taking the seat next to her. Derek, Penelope and Spencer grabbed chairs from other tables and shuffled themselves in to the table.

'Not quite, it's nice though,' Sera replied. She looked back at the blank piece of paper Penelope had given her.

'It's not easy, is it?' Emily asked, amused.

'I can't seem to think of anything interesting,' she hummed.

'It's not that hard, you have lots of interesting qualities,' Spencer said, Emily smiled and Derek smirked at her as Sera found herself blushing. Spencer seemed oblivious as he looked over the lunch menu.

'What about your time in Australia, I'm sure there are things that happened there,' Penelope winked as if she knew something the others didn't.

'Like what?' Derek asked, intrigued. Sera rolled her eyes with a smirk.

'Nothing happened that classifies as interesting and is… appropriate enough to share,' she said, using her coffee cup to hide her smile.

'Now that sounds interesting, do share,' Derek said, sitting forward. Spencer was looking at her now and Emily was waiting too.

'Penelope, would you like to-'

'Nope, this is your story alone,' Penelope said, amused.

'Maybe later then,' she smirked.

'Alcohol is a good relaxer,' Emily said, Sera nodded in agreement.

'That's because alcohol depresses the central nervous system making communication of the brain to the spine and nerves slower. Drinking a few drinks makes a person feel more relaxed because the communication between the brain and the nerves has slowed down. This is also why after many drinks, movement can be impaired,' Spencer explained.

'Thanks for that, Spence,' Emily smirked. 'I'm going in to order,' she added.

'Right behind you,' Derek said. They all stood and made their way inside, Sera took another sip of her coffee and picked up her pen. She wrote down number one: I saved a grey tabby kitten from being drowned, he is called Captain Jack Harkness and we have been partners in crime for 3 years. Sera waited for the others to come back outside and sit down. Spencer arrived first as he only had a drink.

'So, purple?' He asked.

'My first ever crush bought me a purple card for Valentine's Day,' Sera replied. 'It's symbolic to me.'

'For love.'

'For love.'

Penelope answered the phone almost immediately and Sera thought for a brief second she may have been waiting for her to call. 'Hello my chick, what's troubling you?'

'How did you know something was troubling me?' Sera asked, smirking to herself in the mirror as she examined her abs.

'You've never called before,' she pointed out. 'Plus, I knew a quiet girl like yourself would be having trouble working out what to wear,' she added.

'You're exactly right,' Sera sighed.

'Don't fret my little cherub,' Penelope hummed, 'lay your outfits out and send me pictures. I will ring you right back with my decision.'

'Okay,' Sera smiled, she hung up the phone and laid outfits out on her bed. Her favourite was a navy blue dress with white stars on, she knew if she wore it; she'd probably wear her white converses to go with it. So she put them underneath and took a picture. She immediately sent it to Penelope and moved onto the next one. It was a red dress with a pencil line figure and shoulder sleeves. It would be worn with a black belt and red Stilettos. Again, she took a picture and sent it. Lastly was a number she had been preparing for work but it was casual enough and simple, it wouldn't suggest she'd put too much effort into deciding but it was also very smart. A black and white striped crop top with high waist black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. She sent that picture with a text saying 'that's it'. Penelope called immediately.

'I love them all, you have amazing taste in clothes and I love that about you,' she said. 'I especially loved the first one you sent, it's very young and looks short. You have to remember that tonight is about fun and not about work,' she added. 'Oh, and wear the last number to work tomorrow, it is wonderful.'

Review, pretty please :)


	5. Afterhours

I'm sorry about the slow update! Did warns you's though, I have a lot of assignments due in next week (eek) and I haven't done any yet (eek).

Also, due to popular demand - this will be a Hotch/OC story. I'm sorry if I suck at writing his personality (eek). I'm so glad I have reviews and shizz though, yay!

aaronhotchnerlove: Thanks for reviewing! I like that idea too, I love Spencer; didn't want to get rid of him altogether. I reckon they'll still have quite a close relationship :3

Guest: I'm sorry, I didn't know that! I would change it if the internship wasn't such a big part of the story, I hope you can overlook it for a while. Thanks got letting me know though and thanks for reviewing!

Mina: Aw thanks, I'm glad you're liking it. Thanks for reviewing!

JuliaBC: That is a very beautiful coincidence! I'm glad, I'm pretty lame at details and stuff so I'm glad you can visual aspects of it! Haha, I figured I had to have Beth in there somewhere, she'll be back around unfortunately. I love Spencer, I find his character very easy to write about; evidently so do a lot of people (what with the loads of Reid/OCs hah). Haha yeah, Sera is very unsure about a lot of things! Thanks so much for reviewing!

Bommiej: I'm glad you find it amusing, and that you love it ;) :) (music to my ears haha). I'm so glad you picked up on all that, and I'm glad you're following the adventure mwaha. Thanks for reviewing!

hoove-print-on-your-heart: Haha your nudging worked! How amazing, huh? :D I'm not writing long chapters at the moment because I want to update as frequently as possible to keep you's interested, it's just proving to be hard what with Uni deadlines and work too (Agh). I hope this chapter is okay though and that you're not going to get too bored (or put off; eek). Thanks for reviewing!

: Aw, thanks! :) I'm glad you're enjoying it! Haha, I'm sorry if you were leaning towards Spencer but I'm officially making it a Hotch/OC. Don't fret though, Sera and Spencer will still be best buds!

I don't own Criminal Minds! Hope you's enjoy!

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter five – Afterhours: **

Nearing the bar Penelope had sent her the address for, Sera slowed to a halt. She knew it was going to be a little awkward at first, they barely knew her and it was likewise, it was also the first time she would be meeting David Rossi. Sera loved his books, she had all of them on her shelf at home and it took a lot of self-restraint for her not to bring them along for him to sign. Penelope had said he'd been away on a book tour which of course, Sera already knew. She also knew she was going to have to get over her fan nature and treat him like everyone else otherwise seeing him at work on a daily basis would be uncomfortable for everyone. Out of nervous habit, Sera pulled on her dress one last time to make it longer and strolled in through the entrance. It wasn't hard to find the group of FBI agents sitting at the corner booth considering Penelope was laughing extremely loudly. She took a deep breath and made her way over, attracting the table's attention and a very excited response from Penelope.

'Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle,' she instructed, so that they could move around and make a little room for her to perch on. 'I hope everyone remembered their lists,' Penelope said, taking her own out. The agents all took their pieces of paper from their pockets or bags and Sera did the same, trying to ignore how odd it was to be doing an ice breaker with FBI agents in a bar on a Monday night. 'Okay so, since Sera is the main reason I forced you all here tonight. She can go first,' Penelope said.

'Yay,' Sera replied with lack of enthusiasm which made the group chuckle in response. 'Um, I had no idea what to write so I only got to 12.'

'That is terrible, Sera,' Penelope sighed. 'But for now we'll just have number one.'

'I have a cat called Captain Jack Harkness,' she shrugged.

'What a brilliant name for a cat,' Spencer replied immediately. 'What made you name him that? I'm going to assume you're a fan of Dr Who.'

'Yeah,' Sera smiled, awed that he who the name too. She wondered how much they actually had in common, Spencer could be the best friend she'd never had what with moving so often and being the invisible smart one in High School. 'Jack's my favourite character,' she added.

'He is amusing,' Spencer said.

'I almost named him Face of Boe but it didn't have the same satisfaction as nicknaming him Captain,' Sera grinned.

'Okay, we let you have your nerd moment but please, can we move on?' Derek asked.

'Please,' Emily and JJ said together. Penelope nodded in agreement so Sera mouthed "later" is Spencer's direction, he nodded at her and they left it at that. Penelope chose her first interesting fact to be that she's a boss at online gaming, Sera was never much of a gamer as she found talking to strangers through a game was too creepy. Especially if they could say inappropriate things or do inappropriate actions. JJ told Sera about her son Henry and how Spencer was his Godfather, she also invited Sera over to meet him and her husband Will sometime in the near future to which Sera gladly accepted. Emily speaks 6 language fluently which Sera then challenged by asking her to say different phrases in different languages and teach her how to swear in them too, Derek claimed he is an awesome dancer which the group said was yet to be believed, and Rossi mentioned his books so Sera confessed she was a huge fan and they spent a good ten minutes discussing his latest novel. Agent Hotchner told Sera about his son Jack and the group had plenty to pitch in about how wonderful he was, and Spencer told Sera his IQ which the table mouthed along to. She was having a wonderful time already and she hadn't even bought a drink yet.

Sera made her way to the bar and patiently waited to be served, browsing over the different alcoholic beverages with curiosity. She knew what she could handle though and she didn't want a hangover in the morning. 'I'd get something strong, I have a feeling Garcia is going to make us go through the entire list,' Agent Hotchner said, stopping next to her. He was wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt which again made Sera baffled, perhaps she should stop assuming he was as serious in his personal life as he was at work. Then again, she barely knew anything about him. For all she knew, he was always as relaxed around his team as he was now.

'God help us all,' she said, smirking at him. He returned it with a grin and Sera glanced back at the table where the majority of them were staring, except Spencer of course who was amending something on his list. 'I have a feeling Spencer has written an essay,' she mused out loud.

'He's very fond of you,' Agent Hotchner replied, Sera smiled to herself.

'He's definitely one of a kind,' she said, she turned back to the bar and sighed, tapping her fingers in discomfort. 'I don't have any clue on what to get.'

'Beer?'

'Ick.'

'Cider?'

'Ick.'

'Water?'

'I like water,' Sera said, leaning against the bar.

'It won't help you through the rest of the evening, believe me,' Agent Hotchner chuckled.

'No but alcohol doesn't tend to agree with me and water will help me through tomorrow morning,' she replied, watching the bar tender serve someone else, oblivious to Aaron watching her purse her lips in concentration and equally oblivious to the loud whisperings going on at the table.

'Perhaps,' he eventually said, distracting her long enough for them to make eye contact. 'But Penelope will not accept water.'

'Figures,' she smirked and rolled her eyes.

'Hi there, what can I get you?' The bar tender asked, looking between them.

'What wine do you have?' Sera asked, Aaron scoffed. 'What?' She asked, grinning at him, 'At least with wine, I can sip and make it last practically all night.'

'I'm not judging,' he said, holding his hands up in surrender. Sera narrowed her eyes, not quite believing him which won her a wide smile.

'We have a wine list,' the bar tender said, handing Sera the list. She looked through it, not exactly sure what the differences were. She barely drank alcohol, ever. The last time she'd drank wine was Mike's birthday about 4 years ago. Decided that it was a lost cause trying to look sophisticated, she asked for the first red on the list, and despite her feeble attempts as putting her foot down; Agent Hotchner bought it for her. Their return was most anticipated it seemed and they had all moved around so Sera could sit between Penelope and Aaron. Spencer being oblivious to the intended notion moved at the last second so he could sit between Penelope and Sera, he was oblivious to the looks he got after it too. Sera and Spencer talked for most of the night about Dr Who and other sci-fi programs, films and books. They mentioned the lists a few more times as a group but it was a lost cause. By the midnight, Sera was convinced Penelope was trying to get her drunk as she had just finished her fourth glass of wine and was finding it difficult to keep up with Spencer's quick talking.

'Well, I'm gonna get going,' Emily said, 'early morning and all.'

'Me too,' JJ yawned.

'It was fun, baby girl but maybe next we should do this on a weekend,' Derek said to a pouting Penelope.

'See you in the morning,' Rossi waved, leaving Penelope, Spencer, Sera and Aaron to finish off their drinks. Sera was adamant she wasn't drinking anymore wine but Spencer encouraged her to finish at least that glass, her head was fuzzing at Penelope and Spencer talking about somewhere in Europe and the wines and something about cheese.

'It seems home time is inevitable now,' Penelope sighed, Sera finished her glass and punished it away from her with a grimace. She definitely wanted to go home to bed, or at least to her sofa. Either or. She got to her feet and watched the room slant in confusion before she realised it was actually her and Agent Hotchner had just grabbed her arm before she fell on her ass. 'Oops, maybe too much wine,' Penelope laughed.

'I can take you home if you like,' Spencer said, standing up once Agent Hotchner had ensured she was up right. She held onto his arm for support, not remotely with it.

'You can make sure I get home, Spence,' Penelope winked.

'Sera is unstable,' Spencer replied with a frown.

'Hotch can take her home,' Penelope shrugged.

'I really don't mind-'

'Neither does he, come on Spence,' Penelope tugged him by the arm, leading him out of the bar. Aaron guiding an unfocused Sera behind them. Sera could just make out Spencer saying something didn't make sense seeing as he lived closer to her and they could share a taxi.

'This way,' Aaron said. Sera made no attempts in turning so he had to do it manually by placing his other hand on her waist and pushing her forward in the direction he wanted. By the time the taxi arrived, Sera was humming 'Lips are moving' to herself and swaying purposely in rebellion against Aaron's stabilizing. She climbed inside the taxi obediently and told the driver a slurred version of her address before lying against Aaron's shoulder and promptly falling asleep.

Aaron woke up exceptionally early but not to the sound of his phone, to the sound of music. He rubbed his eyes to clear his thoughts and swung his legs over the side of his bed, it took a few exhausted attempts to get himself up but he eventually managed. He padded from his room, down the corridor towards the kitchen; his eyes automatically searching the abandoned sofa where he had left an unconscious Sera the night before. He poked his head around the side to see his son and employee's intern dancing around the kitchen to a blaring radio. Sera was singing along without care while Jack laughed uncontrollably, enjoying dancing around with her in his pyjamas.

'…looking for a guy who can get up on a bike, look Mom, no hands…' she sang, grinning widely at the young boy who had woken her up an hour before asking for pancakes. Sera had practically non-existent experience when it came to children but listening to Jack talk about Spiderman had led into a conversation about Dr Who and she couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes when it came to begging for pancakes. She was in an exceptionally good mood, she totally forgot she was in Agent Hotchner's house, using his food to feed his son while dancing in his kitchen. Until he cleared his throat and she let out a shriek of terror at being caught off guard.

'You wouldn't make a good super hero,' Jack said matter-of-factly. Sera didn't know whether to laugh at him and retort with something childish or to apologise to her boss's boss about…well everything. She had no idea how she'd gotten there or why it was him of all people that took her in while she was intoxicated either. Aaron could see the discomfort in her face as well as how red she'd gotten to be caught singing into a spatula, he couldn't help but smile.

'Jack, why don't you go put some clothes on buddy?'

'Okay, daddy,' Jack smiled, giving his Dad a hug before running to his room. Aaron and Sera stood in an awkward silence for a few long seconds.

'Ugh, the pancakes are burning,' Aaron pointed out, Sera span around with alarm and tried to save the food. 'You, uh…didn't have to,' he added, stepping closer. Sera smirked to herself.

'It should be a sin to look that cute,' she replied. Aaron chuckled, nodding in agreement.

'He is extremely persuasive,' he replied.

'It's those eyes,' Sera hummed, putting the pancake on top of another two she had made already. Sera continued in silence, the music still quite loud and despite being uncomfortable, she still found herself bopping.

'Look daddy, I'm dressed,' Jack announced, running back to grab onto Sera's side. Sera looked down to see he was in his Spiderman costume.

'Are you going to school like that?' Aaron asked.

'No, I'll get changed again later,' he said, standing on his tip toes to see the pancakes. 'Are they all for me?' Sera ruffled his hair.

'That depends on how hungry I am,' Aaron grinned, Sera laughed at Jack's disappointed face.

'We might just have to eat them all,' Sera shrugged. Jack shook his head and stuck out his tongue. 'I suppose we could give you some.'

'I'll get the orange juice,' he said, going to the fridge.

Sera found it rather amusing that she'd just gotten home, she had just over an hour to get showered, changed and get her ass to work. She gave Captain Jack and tight snuggle to which her furry friend objected to, and then she fed him. She had a long shower, trying to get her head around the morning she'd had. It had been so nice, if not a little weird. Okay, very weird. She was just thankful Agent Hotchner wasn't so proper and taciturn at home otherwise she would have been climbing out the bathroom window and walking home. Though she supposed that would have looked a lot like the walk of shame, and she had nothing to be shameful about…except drinking all that wine. Perhaps drinking with people she worked alongside was not a great idea. Maybe she should try and make some new friends in the area, after all she would be here another 2 months until her internship finished and if she got a proper placement with the FBI, she might be looking at living in Quantico for good; she would definitely need friends if that were to happen.

She was drying her hair when her phone rang. She answered, glancing at the caller ID which was Penelope Garcia. 'Hello,' she said.

'Good morning my precious darling chick, I trust you slept well,' she said.

'It was…okay,' she said, trying to think of the right word to describe being unconscious on a sofa. She supposed it was a lot more comfortable than sleeping on her own sofa, though she didn't drool on hers'.

'You hesitated,' she said in a rather high pitched tone.

'I, er, didn't make it home so-'

'Oh my God, what happened? Did something happen? Spill,' Penelope said, Sera paused; confused and slightly worried. What did she think happened?

'…I, uh, passed out in the taxi apparently. Agent Hotchner didn't know which apartment was mine so he took me to his, I slept on the sofa,' she explained.

'Oh,' Penelope said.

'Do I even want to know what you were just assuming?' Sera asked, pursing her lips at her reflection.

'I, er... Anyway, the team have a case in New York. Hotch needs a techy person there and I'd rather not so I volunteered your services. Pack a bag, you'll be boring at half past,' she explained.

'Wait…I'm going with them on a case?' Sera asked, unsure.

'Yeah, you need some sort of experience if we're to convince Hotch that you're too amazing to let go of,' Penelope replied, Sera could almost hear the smile in her voice.

'You…want me to stay?'

'Of course I do, now hurry up,' she replied. 'Much love my flower.' Sera disconnected the call and glanced across her room. What kind of bag? What clothes? She was definitely not prepared.

Review, pretty please! I love to know what you think, and any advice is always welcome!


	6. Loved ones

This chapter has a lot of dialogue, I'm sorry if it seems a bit rushed or really short or if it's terrible but I just wanted to put a chapter in about Sera's family. Alex is a pretty bizarre character but I love him, I think he brings out a different side to Sera which the team will rarely ever see. I hope you like it anyway!

JuliaCB: I love that you're enjoying the story and taking time to review it! (Makes me super happy so thank youu!) The whole 'team pushing them together' thing will be addressed so don't worry, I'm sorry you didn't like it though! I'll try not to do much of it in future ;) - I love her cat, I just...I love cats so much in general but I feel like her cat is just wonderful. I can't wait to write about Aaron meeting Captain Jack! I really do love that you love Sera, I hope you don't find her personality change in this chapter to be awful! Thanks for reviewing! :D

I don't own Criminal Minds

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter six - Loved ones: **

'Look at that ass, Jesus,' Alex said, raising his sunglasses to crane his head and watch a man walk past; his eyes on his ass. 'I swear, we need more suited men in Aus. I want some class.'

'There are classy men in Australia, just not where you hang out,' Sera smirked, Alex scoffed but nodded in agreement.

'We saw plenty of classy men, didn't we George?' Mike asked his partner, George was squinting into his phone while Mike's hand guided him.

'There are a lot of mirrors there,' George replied.

'And you call me vain,' Alex said, dramatically aghast. Sera laughed and linked arms with her closest friend, she and Alex had lived together for four years while they both did their doctorates at University, she had platonically fallen in love with him so much she actually considered passing up Penelope's internship just to say in Australia with him but as always, he encouraged her to seize all opportunities and promised to Skype often. They hadn't Skyped as much as she liked but he had been busy with starting his new job as a journalist and spending time with his boyfriend Keith, or was it James? Josh? Sera had no idea but she had been thrilled to open her door earlier that morning to see him standing there with a stupid grin on his face, she had been expecting her Dads but not him. They had kept him a secret. He was staying for the week too so she had plenty time to soak in his persona and feel like herself again.

'You are vain,' Sera muttered.

'Sera, right?'

Sera stopped, halting Alex in his tracks and her Dad George practically collided with her. Sera recognised the girl but a name didn't come to her and it was very awkward, she smiled with uncertainty as Alex glanced between her and the stranger.

'It's Beth,' she woman said. Beth…Beth… 'I train with Aaron, he's your boss right?' Oh Beth. The flirter woman.

'Oh right,' Sera said, 'um, no…he's not, he's er…my boss's boss,' she shrugged, not sure why she had decided to clarify that. He may as well be her boss, if he told Penelope to fire her she probably would. Not that she would take it personally, Penelope is the best at her job and values it more than most things; she would just trip Agent Hotchner up on the way out.

'Right,' Beth said. 'Could I um, have a word?' She asked, glancing at Sera's small group and back at her. Sera didn't want to have a word, she wanted to continue on their walk and stay away from Agent Hotchner's personal life but she didn't want to be rude, especially with her Fathers there.

'Sure,' she said, taking her arm back. She stepped away from her loved ones and followed Beth a little further away, Alex was crossing his arms and staring in clear curiosity.

'So um…I was just wondering if um, Aaron had said anything…to you,' Beth said, using her hands to stress her nerves. Sera wasn't sure why she was asking such a ridiculous thing, she barely knew him and definitely didn't talk to him often. She tried to remember if he had looked interested when they met that time in the park but then realised she had been doing her best to ignore the entire thing.

'Uh,' she said, trying to word a proper sentence. Beth's face looked positively crushed and Sera grinded her teeth, how was this her problem? She shouldn't have to feel bad for anything. 'Honestly, I don't talk to Agent- um, him, often if like ever really. It's been about 4 days since we even said hello…' Why did she know that? Had she been counting?

'Oh,' Beth said, laughing nervously. 'Oh, I feel so silly. I'm sorry, he just…brings you up so much I assumed you guys were close.'

'Sera,' Alex called, 'I feel like my motivation is leaking, hurry your shit up.'

'Sorry,' Sera said, discreetly raising a middle finger to her friend. 'He's not subtle, ever but I do…have to go,' she said, stepping back.

'Right, sure,' Beth said. 'Um, could you do me a favour then?' No, Sera wanted to roll her eyes and tell her to find someone else to help her out but she didn't. 'I'll no doubt see you here next week, could you maybe keep an eye out or ear, in case he says anything.'

'Sure,' Sera said, wanting to get away.

'Thanks Sera,' she smiled.

'Not a problem,' she replied, and walked back to her posse.

'Is that your lesbian fuck buddy? Because you could do so much better,' Alex said, biting down on a snack bar.

'Shut up,' Sera said, swatting his arms. 'Let's run, I can feel a headache coming on.'

'Trouble in lover paradise? Is she cheating on you? Do I need to bitch slap her?' Alex asked, Sera considered nodding in response to his last question but knew he'd take it literally or at least make it a huge deal, or assume she really was a lesbian.

'She's a…stranger, pretty much. She has a thing for my boss's boss, I'm getting really sick of saying that,' she sighed.

'Weird,' Alex shrugged.

'Are we going to get going?' Mike asked.

'Yeah, we were just waiting for Sera and Beth to make out but it didn't happen,' Alex replied.

'Who's Beth?' George asked.

'We haven't heard about a Beth,' Mike added.

'Oh my God, I hate you all,' Sera said, knowing they were all teasing her but she didn't want to talk about Beth another second longer. She put her headphones in and shrugged off her floral hooded jacket. George would be walking instead, he found little pleasure in running and he could never keep up so everything was handed over to him and Sera kneeled down into position; Alex by her side.

'Hundred dollars says you can't beat me,' Alex said.

'Eat my dirt,' Sera smirked.

'Play nice, children,' George said. 'Ready, steady…don't leave me behind too much, go.' Sera stood as Alex sprinted off down the path, George sighed. 'That boy will hurt himself one of these days,' he said. Sera turned her music on and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking off after Alex.

_'__I love it when it's loud, I love it when it's big. You can feel it in the crowd. Come on bang them sticks.' _

It didn't take Sera long to catch up to Alex, he had gotten slow quickly but picked up speed again when he saw Sera run past him.

_'__I got a thing for drummers, how the beat shakes up my heart. I got a thing for drummers, so baby show off all them those tricks and bang them sticks.'_

Sera had completely lost Alex by the time she needed a break, she was sweating excessively and was practically on the floor out of breath when she heard Beth's voice loudly. She rolled her eyes and figured she could run a bit further to avoid any awkwardness but looked up to see Beth and Agent Hotchner walking towards her, he offered her a smile and she nodded in acknowledgement.

Agent Hotchner waited for Beth to take a breath, 'You look exhausted,' he said to Sera.

'I'm getting there,' she said, breathing heavily.

'Idiot,' Alex shouted, running past. Sera blanked for a second, confused and then sprinted off after him. Alex laughed hysterically before tripping over and falling on his face.

'Idiot,' Sera shouted, taking over. She heard him groan in response and slowed into a jog, she glanced back to see he was okay when he literally ran into her; knocking them both over. 'God, why do you weigh so much?'

'Rude, I'm on a diet,' he said in a high pitched tone.

'What kind of diet?' Sera asked, pushing him off her.

'A man diet,' he winked.

'Cannibalism is deeply frowned upon,' she replied.

'It's not their skin I'm eating, hon,' he laughed, rolling onto his back and getting comfortable. Sera slow jogged the rest of the way and found her Dad sitting on a bench, reading a book with a coffee.

'You took your time,' Mike said.

'How far did you get?' She laughed, taking a bottle of water from her jacket pocket.

'I jogged for about 5 minutes and saw a coffee shop,' he smiled, 'George is at the bathroom. We'll walk over to the café when Alex gets back,' he said.

'He's taking a break,' Sera replied, 'on the floor.'

'Trip over?'

'Twice, though the second time he took me with him.'

'Boy needs to slow down or at least learn to run,' Mike chuckled.

'He's got more of a sassy sprint.'

'It's not very manly.'

'But enjoyable to watch,' Sera grinned. Sera leaned her head against his shoulder. 'I've missed you guys.'

'We've missed you too,' he replied.

'How's Dragon?'

'Dragon is okay, he's been chewing up his toys and leaving fluff all over the place though. George doesn't particularly like him,' he said.

'Not like my Dragon? But he's so cute.'

'He's lacking your charm though, a terrible filler really. We should have gotten a cat instead, it would have scowled at us and slept all day.'

'I don't scowl, I just…give displeased expressions and it's not sleeping, it's napping which is perfectly acceptable. Especially at your age, you should try it.'

'At my age, I'm 48 not 80.'

'I'm 27-'

'But you act 80.'

'I do not!'

'Ugh, thanks for making sure I was still alive,' Alex groaned, scuffing his trainers as he walked. 'My neck is killing.'

'Your neck? You tackled me! If anyone is allowed to be hurt.'

'You tripped me up, with your body. You shouldn't have been in the way.'

'Excuse me for being on the pavement!'

'You are not excused, you are never excused. Mike, tell her.'

'I'm going to trip you both up,' Mike sighed. He collected the things up and set off in the direction of the coffee shop, Sera and Alex shoved each other behind him, bickering about anything they could think of.

George was already sitting at a table when they entered. Sera was too busy jabbing Alex in the sides to see Beth and Aaron sitting at the table next to theirs. Alex sat down at the window and Sera slid in next to him. 'How was it?' George asked, putting his newspaper down.

'They're behaving like children,' Mike replied.

'I am extremely mature, your daughter on the other hand-'

'Is a perfect example of a mature woman,' Sera interrupted.

'Keep telling yourself that.'

'I ordered you all coffee,' Mike said.

'Thanks,' Sera grinned.

'You wouldn't believe what happened out there? Sera tried to kill me,' Alex said loudly, throwing up his arms. Sera formed a large O with her mouth and stared at him.

'I did not,' she told her Dad.

'She did,' Alex said, 'tried to.'

'If I was going to kill you it would be with a machete,' Sera shrugged. Alex snorted in amusement.

'Bloody ay? You're such a lesbian.'

'Would you stop?'

'Why? Don't like being called a lesbian? Because you are, it's in your nature. You're surrounded by gays, just accepted it.'

'She can't be a lesbian, she's dating that nerdy guy,' Mike said.

'You're-what? Who?' Alex asked, thrilled.

'I'm not dating anyone,' Sera rolled her eyes.

'Uh-hu,' Mike said, he gave Alex a look of disbelief.

'You've been out with him 3 times now,' George chimed in.

'Have you fucked him?'

'Oh my God,' Sera said, burying her flaming face in her hands.

'What's his name? Oh my God, why didn't you tell me?' Alex asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

'Spencer, wasn't it?'

'I hate you all, like so much.'

'This is brilliant, when can I meet him? I call dibs on giving you away at your wedding,' Alex beamed with glee.

'Believe that's our pleasure,' Mike said.

'Don't lie, you'd walk her down the isle and kidnap her.'

'That's true,' George nodded.

'I'm too young for you to get married, please don't,' Mike added.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me, oh I am going to be Facebook stalking.'

'He doesn't have Facebook,' Mike said.

'You looked?' Sera asked, shocked.

'Of course we did,' George said. 'We have to know he's good enough for our Princess.'

'I don't have a boyfriend and you are all really weird,' Sera said, sitting back in her chair and crossing her arms. Alex laughed.

'You're so cute when you blush, I'm totally gonna meet him though,' Alex sighed, nudging his best friend is amusement.

Review, pretty please! (How awful was it? *Laughs nervously*)


	7. Bad Day

silentmayhem: I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you like Sera! I loved writing that bit, I found it so cute!

JuliaBC: Haha! It amuses me how much you dislike Beth! I've only see like two episodes with her in so far so I'm glad I'm getting her across right! Yeah, I'm trying to drag it out, I prefer those kind of stories :3 and okie doke! Well, hopefully you'll lovehate it when I do things you don't like ;) thanks so much for reviewing!

Daisy Vibe: I love that you love it and I also love that you started your review with 'Holy Crap' ahaha! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Aw stahp *blushes* haha, I hope this chapter is okay for you! Thanks for reviewing!

Bommiej: It is a pretty good scene, I'm excited for when they're together and I can write lots of fluffy cute scenes! Haha, yes, poor kitty! She loves him dearly though so don't fret! Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own Criminal Minds

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter seven – Bad Day: **

Sera had gone to bed late and extremely drunk, with the addition of a nightmare, so woke up feeling more or less, like she was dying. It made little difference though, she had to go to work. She got up and showered, threw her wet towel lamely-dried hair into a bun and dressed in skinny jeans and a black and white stripped top, and made her way to the kitchen. She didn't even bother with make-up as she couldn't care less what she looked like.

'You look rough,' Alex said from the sofa, watching cartoons quietly and drinking coffee. He had Sera's blue dressing gown tightly wrapped around him, it honestly looked ridiculous as she was what they called petite and he was an extremely well built guy. His bed hair was amusing too but Sera couldn't find it in her to laugh, she poured herself some coffee and put some bread into the toaster.

'Why are you up so early?' Sera asked.

'You woke me up,' he replied.

'What?'

'You were screaming,' he said. 'I thought your nightmares were getting better.'

'Nightmares don't get better, they go away,' Sera huffed, 'I didn't know I was still screaming, I don't wake up anymore.'

'I noticed,' he replied. 'You need to talk to someone, Sera.'

'I talk to you.'

'Not nearly as much as you should,' he replied, turning to watch her. She just shrugged and leaned against the fridge with her eyes closed. 'I understand that it makes you uncomfortable, talking about what happened…I know you feel like it shouldn't still affect you but it should. What you went through-'

'Drop it, Alex,' she scowled. 'I'm too tired for this shit, I'm not going to see a shrink and I'd appreciate it if you left it alone.' Alex scowled back at her and turned around, he tried to focus on the TV but he felt too annoyed so resulted in getting up and stropping off to Sera's bedroom. Sera took a deep breath and continued making her breakfast, she ate and fed her beloved cat before collecting her bag and leaving for work.

It didn't take long to get there as she found herself speeding, she felt guilty about it as she strode into the BAU bullpen but Spencer pacing nervously made her completely forget about everything else.

'Spence? Everything okay? She asked, readjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. Spencer paused but strode up to her.

'Um, do you…I, um, do you think we're together?' Spencer asked. Sera blanched and tried to laugh but coughed instead.

'Of course I don't,' Sera frowned, her head pounding already. What was going on? Had someone said something? Seen them?

'Hotch said we were dating…I didn't want to give you the wrong impression but I… I only see you as a friend, not that I don't have fun when we're together but-'

'Spencer, chill. I don't see you more than platonically also, I don't know where Agent Hotchner got that idea,' Sera frowned, she may not be dating Spencer but he could at last not seem so insulted to be insinuated dating her. She supposed it was just his nature to freak out over something like that though.

'Okay,' he said, fidgeting. 'I'm going to…' he trailed off, indicating to his desk.

'Sure,' Sera said, glad to have that over with, it still felt weird though. Why would Agent Hotchner say think that? She barely spoke to him let alone say anything of the sorts. Sera tried to shake it off as she made her way to the lair, Penelope was sitting at her desk tapping away; she was on Skype to someone Sera didn't recognise so she was as silent as she could be, approaching her own work station and settling in. She tidied things up a bit and set to work, paper work that was. She had been so excited to do it when she first started but then it got repetitive; quickly. Sera eavesdropped on a very boring conversation and was grateful when it ended.

'Good morning my chick, how was your…yesterday?'

'It was okay, I got…I mean, it was okay,' Sera said, reminding herself that Penelope was her boss and didn't need to hear about her drunken antics. Penelope gave her a funny look but didn't ask, probably assuming the worst. They worked in silence for a few hours, trying to get things finished or completely over and done with. Sera went to the corner café by herself and ordered a panni and sweet black tea. She was pretty much holding her head in her hands when Spencer approached warily.

'Is everything okay?' He asked. Sera shot up.

'Everything is fine, Spencer.'

'Oh…good, I uh, I just don't want things to become weird. I enjoy spending time with you,' he said. Sera smiled at him, genuinely.

'I like spending time with you too, Spencer.'

'Good,' he said, smiled tightly. 'So…Hotch was a bit weird about it, I've never seen him look so, well, annoyed. Usually he gets all bossy but he just glared and was very calm, it was…' Spencer trailed off, realising Sera wasn't listening. 'Is everything okay? You seem unfocussed.' Sera looked at him blankly, then smiled again.

'Don't worry Spence, I'm with it…just, tired.'

'I often find people use _tired_ frequently to allude the other into avoiding the subject. Lying,' Spencer said.

'Nothing gets passed you,' Sera smirked. 'Really, I'm fine. I just need to go home and get a good night sleep. Having Alex over it proving to be great but he's not a morning person,' she said, trying to smile but feeling too guilty to make it look real.

'Who's Alex?'

'Oh,' Sera said. 'I forgot I hadn't mentioned him, he's a close friend from Australia. We lived together for a few years, he's more like a brother though. Kind of like you,' Sera said, hoping it would convince Spencer enough to not feel uncomfortable.

'I've never been called a brother before,' Spencer said.

'Really?' Sera asked, biting her lip. 'I always figured you and Derek were like that,' she added.

'I suppose I see him closer than any of the others but I've never had a brother, I'm not sure how it's any different.'

'Me neither actually.'

'Penelope is very vague about your family,' he said, prompting.

'She is?'

'Yes.'

'I was adopted, my fathers are lovely.'

'Why were you put into care? It was at 8 right?'

Sera sighed shortly. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I, I'm sorry.'

'It's fine.'

'I'll…I'm going to get a coffee.'

'Sure.' Sera resumed holding her head and hoped the rest of the day would go faster. It didn't. When she got back to the lair, Penelope was having a tense looking conversation with Agent Hotchner, if they hadn't noticed her; she would have walked off and waited for it to end but alas, today was not her lucky day. Penelope shied away and went to sit at her desk, Agent Hotchner gave Sera a long and stony look so Sera just stared right back with disinterest. She stepped back when he approached but he didn't walk past her.

'A word, Seraphim,' he said. Sera felt instant dread at the address of her proper first name. She supposed it wasn't as formal as Doctor Malone but it still made her uneasy. She nodded instead of replied and let him go first, Penelope gave her a sympathetic look before she followed after him, what was going on? Everyone was acting really weird. Sera didn't close the door like she usually did, hoping it would indicate where her tolerance levels were at for today. Agent Hotchner sat behind his desk and sighed.

'I know that the relationships between colleagues is absolutely none of my business but I need to tell you that Spencer is easily unfocused and a relationship between the two of you will-'

'Will uproot the entire of the BAU, I got it,' Sera said, irritably. Agent Hotchner sat back in his chair.

'Spencer was unaware you were in a relationship,'

'That's because we're not in a relationship, not that it's anyone else's business,' Sera replied, she crossed her arms defensively and scowled at him, she knew it was childish behaviour but she cared little. She wanted to go home and bury herself in her bed sheets, or run. Running sounds good right about now, she could already feel the adrenaline pick up in her body at the thought of it.

'And you have no intentions of perusing one?'

'Again, I don't think-'

'Just answer the question, Sera,' he interrupted. Sera flattened her lips into a straight line and watched out of the office window. Spencer was pacing again, his head turned and looked in the direction of them every few seconds. What if she did though? What if in a few months from now, she woke up and she wanted to date Spencer? What if wanted to date her? Why should she have to promise not to bother? Clearly something was bothering Spence but if they were together, she couldn't imagine him being this rigid or tormented, would he? Perhaps the idea that was dating her really was awful to him, and despite having platonic feelings for her nerdy friend; it twisted something in Sera's gut and brought a heavy pain to her stomach. Why didn't anyone think she was good enough?

'I don't have to promise anything of the sorts,' Sera eventually said, not turning back to Agent Hotchner who had been glaring at his pot of pens.

'Then I have to do right by my team, which means Spencer's performance also, and I'm relieving you of your position.'

'Excuse me?' Sera asked, did he just fire her? What the hell was going on?

'You can have the rest of the day to-'

'Are you fucking kidding me?'

'What's going on?' Sera and Aaron turned to see Erin Strauss in the doorway looking unamused.

'Sera, could you please give us a moment,' Agent Hotchner said to her, Sera didn't respond. She slid past Erin and strode to the lair; ignoring Spencer calling her name. She felt angry, practically enraged, so much she would punch him if it wasn't against the law. She hadn't done anything wrong, how dare he be such an asshole? Had she done something wrong? Was this about her talking to Beth? Had Beth said something?

'Sera, is everything okay?' Penelope asked, turning to look at her. Sera calmly picked up her satchel and her coat, and in the most composed voice she could muster she replied;

'I'll mail my credentials back to you as soon as possible.' Penelope blanched for a moment, then realised what she way saying but Sera was already walking past Spencer when Penelope stared shrieking after her, trying to catch up in black strappy heals. Sera took the stairs, knowing it would be faster. She just wanted out of there, she was sick of everything. She made it to her car and managed to drive best part of the way home before she stalled at a traffic light and exploded in rage; attacking her steering wheel and sobbing uncontrollably. She started moving again when the car behind started beeping at her. She pulled into the car lot of her apartments and calmed herself down a few times before getting out. Alex was no doubt still in a mood with her too, she was going to bed; she couldn't be assed for his prissy shit. She entered her apartment and saw Alex's head pop up from the sofa, his face surprised and then concerned.

'What happened? Why are you home?'

'I got fired because of a bossy insufferable asshole who thinks it's his right to manipulate the lives of other people,' she growled, going to her bedroom and slamming the door. She fell down onto her bed and pulled Captain Jack to her chest, he purred loudly at being snuggled. Sera heard the door open and Alex climbed onto the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently.

'I'm sorry about earlier,' he said gently.

'It's fine,' she said, her voice broken with tears still falling and erratic breathing. They lay silently until her tears stopped.

'You could move back to Aus with me, open up a gym or something. You said you always wanted to,' he suggested.

'I don't have the money,' she replied.

'I do,' he smiled into her back. 'I could quit my job and we could run it together.'

'Don't talk silly, Alex. You worked your ass off for that job,' Sera said, her voice quiet and monotone.

'But I love you and I want to make you happy,' he replied, hugging her tighter. The phone rang and Alex was about to climb off the bed to run for it but Sera grabbed his arm.

'Don't, just leave it,' she said. 'I want to go for a run.'

'Okay.' He helped her up and waited outside while she changed, the answering machine flashed the number 3 on the kitchen counter but he knew he shouldn't play them. Instead, he unplugged it and changed into some shorts and a clean t-shirt, he filled two bottles of water up and turned the TV off. Sera emerged from the bedroom in her running gear, her iPod abandoned on the bed after she decided she didn't need motivation. She slipped her feet into her trainers and took her keys from her coat pocket. They went into her hooded jacket pocket and she opened the front door, Alex wasn't keen on leaving his mobile but Sera was leaving hers and he figured it would be nice to just get out and run. He put it on the table and grabbed his jacket. 'Come on then,' he said, giving his best friend a small smile which she didn't replicate. They took the stairs down and as soon as Sera was out of the building, she took off as fast as she could; leaving Alex to frown with worry.

Sera had never ran to the park before seeing as it took 40 minutes in the car but today she was going to, call it practice for her run. A run she was definitely still doing, even if it meant elbowing Agent Hotchner in the face when she ran past him. She smiled to herself.

Who wants her to actually elbow him in the face? Mwahahaha. Reviews, pretty please!


	8. Triathlon

silentmayhem: Haha I know! Gods. Luckily I don't feel the need to kill him off ;) thanks for reviewing!

I don't own Criminal Minds!

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter eight – Triathlon: **

Sera stretched her legs and looked round at the large groups of people, excitedly chatting away or stretching together. She hadn't seen any of the BAU yet though she wouldn't admit she was looking for them, Alex returned with a few bottles of water and a cup of tea for himself. 'Honestly, going back to Aus and coming back again has messed with my body. I feel like I'm freezing to death,' he complained.

'You're wearing shorts,' Sera pointed out.

'I wanted to fit in with the crowd and show off my beautifully waxed legs,' he winked, Sera grinned at him and took a few mouthfuls of water. The run would be starting soon and her body ached in anticipation, she knew she could do it but at the same time, feared she might fail. 'Turn around, let's fix your hair,' Alex said, she obediently turned and he took her bobble out. What with having no job, Sera had spent the past month running every day to pass the time; her Fathers were expecting her back in New Jersey in a few days. She'd found a local job at a bookstore she used to practically live in during her last year of High School. She would be staying there until Erin sorted out something permanent for her, they had spoken a few times. She'd be placed in a fixed contract in September which gave her 4 months to prepare though for what, she's wasn't really sure. 'There we go, you look fabulous,' Alex said. Sera turned back to him and grinned.

'I can't believe you came back just to stand here and hold my shit,' she laughed.

'I'm gonna cheer like crazy when you cross that finish line, I even made a banner,' he said, Sera laughed but seriously hoped he was kidding. Knowing him, he probably wasn't. 'We are totally going to get drunk tonight, I have tickets to some club. They were free, got an email so we may as well check it out.'

'I never check my emails,' Sera hummed, watching the people around her. A voice on the speakers blared out, telling them all to get into their positions.

'Good luck,' Alex smiled, hugging her tightly and planting a kiss to her forehead. 'Don't trip and break your face, you definitely won't pull,' he snorted.

'I can pull any time, any place,' Sera replied, she jogged to the large group of people and steadied her breathing. She grinned with excitement at nobody in particular and jumped up and down to keep warm.

Sera could see the finish line at the end of the long stretch of grass and felt positively overjoyed. That was until someone ran past, knocking her with their arm and causing her to fall. It took her a few seconds to grasp what had happened and then she scowled, pushing herself up onto her knees as people continued to run past. Her hands were now covered in mud, as was the majority of her active leggings.

'Here,' Sera looked up to see Agent Hotchner offering her his hand to pull her up. Begrudgingly she took it and grimaced when she put weight on her ankle. So close yet so far, she sighed in defeat knowing it was going to suck limping across the finish line. Especially if Alex really had made a banner. 'Let me help.'

'I'm fine,' Sera said, pushing down on her ankle and clenching her teeth through the pain.

'You'll hurt yourself,' Agent Hotchner frowned, 'here.' He put his arm around her waist and she grasped onto his shoulder, using him to take the weight off her ankle. 'You're extremely fast, have you ever done military training?'

'I'm not talking to you, if I wasn't injured and unable to walk myself, I'd break your nose,' Sera sniffed, trying to focus on the finish line and not on how comfortable she felt.

'Sera…I,' he said.

'Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'I know I'm an asshole,' shut up,' she told him.

'I know I'm an asshole,' he repeated. Sera rolled her eyes and they walked in silence down the grass and across the finish line. Sera burst out laughing uncontrollably when she saw Alex jumping up and down with a bright pink banner that said 'Your ass is fine girl!' He jogged over and threw his arms around her, then proceeded to pick her up and spin her around.

'Did you break anything that vodka can't fix?' He asked, placing her down.

'No,' she shrugged.

'Woo,' he cheered. 'Par-tay.' He handed Sera her hooded jacket and she put it on, glad to be slightly warmer. She wiped her muddy hands on her trousers and gratefully took the drink from Alex, he also handed one to Aaron who thanked him; Sera decided it was okay to ignore him now.

'Daddy,' called Jack, running over with his own banner. Despite his intended intention being to hug his dad, once he saw Sera he practically tackled her.

'Hey little man,' she greeted.

'Hi Sera,' he replied. She kneeled down on the ground to receive a proper hug.

'Look at how handsome you're looking,' she grinned, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

'I made a banner,' he said.

'It is beautiful,' Sera grinned, looking at it. 'You're very talented.' Jack grinned and leaned in to hug her again.

'Are you going to come and make pancakes again?' Jack asked.

'Ooh, pancakes,' Alex announced.

'Who's he?' Jack asked, causing Sera to look up at her dopey friend who was grinning from ear to ear.

'That's Alex, he's my dysfunctional best friend,' Sera told him.

'Wonderful best friend,' Alex amended.

'He's very tall,' Jack pointed out.

'He is, I think his parents used to stretch him. Lucky for you, your daddy doesn't stretch you.'

'Thank you daddy,' Jack said, Alex and Sera laughed.

'You're welcome Jack,' Aaron replied, holding his hand out to his young son. Jack looked back at Sera.

'Aren't you going to show your dad your banner?' Sera asked, encouraging him to go.

'Okay,' he smiled and took Aaron's hand.

'Come along you, we have some serious pre-drinking to do,' Alex said as Sera straightened up.

'I think coffee sounds better right now, or hot chocolate. Ooh, chocolate,' Sera smiled, craving.

'Boring,' Alex sighed, linking her arm. Her ankle didn't feel as bad now so she sauntered with him, hoping Jack was too distracted to miss her absent goodbye. They hadn't gotten far when Sera felt a small hand grasp hers'.

'Can I come?' Jack asked, Alex and Sera stopped. Sera glanced back at the small group, watching intensely. Sera could see Beth there too, she wondered if Aaron and Beth had finally stopped being awkward and gone for it. Not that she cared. Sera kneeled to the floor again.

'We have to go, buddy but I'm sure you'll have a nice time with Daddy,' Sera told him.

'We're going for coffee too, are you coming with us?' Jack asked, Sera glanced up at Alex who shrugged. She thought about it for a second and then mentally shuddered. She had been ignoring their calls since she was fired, it would be painful to sit and drink coffee with them.

'Can't bud,' Sera frowned. 'I'm sorry.'

'That's okay,' he said sadly.

'But,' she smiled, taking her purse out of her jacket pocket. 'You can have a cookie on me, okay?' She took five dollars out of her purse and handed it over. 'You look after that, okay?'

'Okay,' he grinned. 'Thanks Sera.'

'Not a problem, Jack,' she smiled. 'Have a lovely time, okay? Make sure you go right back to Daddy.'

'Okay,' he said. 'Bye.'

'Bye,' she replied, giving him one last hug. He ran back to the huddle and Aaron picked him up immediately.

'He's sweet,' Alex said, Sera stood once again and they resumed their sauntering.

'He is really cute,' Sera grinned.

'I never thought you'd be good with children, no offence. You've just never mentioned it,' Alex scoffed.

'I never thought much about kids, I suppose I just didn't want to be as bad a parent as-'

'You wouldn't be,' Alex interrupted. 'You'd be a lovely mom.'

'Thanks,' she smirked. 'You'd be a lovely mom too.'

'I know,' he winked.

They sat in a corner booth sipping coffee and reminiscing about past memories. Sera had bought her hot chocolate and a chocolate muffin, Alex had gotten a bagel and coffee. He was contemplating putting some vodka into it but a mock glare from Sera told him not to, she'd probably punch him. Sera got up to go to the bathroom and Alex watched her limp away, his eyes landing on a table where the little boy from earlier sat at. The man, Alex didn't know his name; Sera was always very vague when it came to people she spent time with or knew. Alex didn't know whether that was because she was a very reclusive person in general or if she worried about him sharing his concerns with other people. He knew that he and her parents were the only ones who knew about her childhood, about her phobia of water and the nightmares. She had always had plenty of friends, well…people who she was friendly with. It was sad that she didn't trust many people. Then again, he could understand why. Sera wasn't one for pity, she liked empathy but not pity. Alex then realised where he was going with his train of thought, as Sera walked back; the same man from before seemed to follow her. Not physically but with his eyes.

'Who's that?' Alex asked, nodding to the man. Sera glanced back and sat down.

'Agent Hotchner.'

'The ass that fired you?' He asked, shocked. 'I gave that man water, I should have thrown it at him.'

'I wouldn't have been pleased, he helped me finish,' Sera said.

'You didn't thank him.'

'He's an asshole, of course I didn't thank him,' Sera frowned.

'Fair enough, I can go and have words if you like. Show my masculine side, God knows it's been a while,' he flexed. Sera scoffed.

'That isn't necessary,' she replied. 'He knows I'm still pissed.'

'I'm not surprised.'

'Mm.'

'You get on so well with his child though, that's kind of odd,' Alex muttered.

'Jack is a very nice kid, it's not his fault.'

'I know but…I mean, if I didn't know better I'd think you liked mothering him.'

'What are you on about?'

'Nothing, it doesn't matter.'

'I don't mother anyone, it's called being nice,' Sera pursed her lips.

'Fine, fine,' Alex smirked. 'So defensive, it's not as if I'm implying you fancy his Dad.' Alex watched Sera blush scarlet and he let out a loud laugh. 'Oh my God-'

'I don't, don't oh my God me, I don't. He fired me.'

'That doesn't mean you can't find him attractive.'

'I barely know him.'

'That doesn't mean you can't find him attractive.'

'Shut your mouth, I don't have any sorts of feelings-'

'So why are you so red?'

'I'm not.'

'Yes, yes you are,' Alex laughed.

Sera scowled at him and he continued to chuckle to himself. Who'd have thought it? She rolled her eyes, no doubt assuming he wouldn't believe her even if she rightfully denied the accusation. Alex had never seen Sera look so embarrassed, she either fancied the slacks off that guy or something else was going on.

'Come on, let's go get you laid,' he said, standing up with a big grin on his face.

'You are a jackass.'

'I know,' he sang.

Sera was vaguely aware of her surroundings, the music was loud; vibrations bounced through the ground. There were lots of people pushing and grinding and drinking. Alex was off somewhere making out with some guy in a red and black suit. She was barely conscious but still awake enough to make decision, despite how bad they were. She leaned against the wall outside and took out her phone, her contacts were limited but right at the top was Agent A. Hotchner. Sera wondered what she should say, a lot of cruel things came to mind but the filtered through them. Maybe she should just thank him for earlier but then he had fired her. How could she befriend the ass that lost her an internship? He had no excuses, no nothing except a lame apology.

She pressed ring and brought the phone to her ear, clearing her throat.

Sera groaned and rolled onto her front, claws dug into her arm and she winced. She shook Captain off her and opened her eyes to see he'd gotten up and was getting comfortable on top of the black dress she had worn last night. Her head was killing and she had no idea what time it was, day light was shining in through her bedroom though. She groaned again and with great difficultly, managed to get off the bed. She went to the bathroom and then put some clothes on. She could hear Alex in the kitchen, pottering about loudly.

'Morning Princess,' Alex said as she fell down onto the sofa. 'How's your head?'

'Sore.'

'Not as sore as it's going to be, there is a…voicemail I may have listened to on the machine for you,' he said, trying not to smile or smirk. Sera's eyes went to the machine on the counter and narrowed.

'From who?'

'I'm going to grab a shower,' he replied. Leaving her to it, Sera got up and approached the machine with uncertainty. Why was he acting so shady about it? She bit her lip and pressed the button.

'Hi Sera, its Beth. I'm just calling to let you know I'd appreciate it if you didn't contact Aaron again. I don't know what went on between the two of you but he's in a relationship with me now and I don't appreciate you leaving him raunchy invites for booty calls.'

'Oh my God,' Sera said, falling to her knees. Alex was now standing the doorway laughing. 'Did she just say…?'

'Raunchy.'

'Invites for…'

Alex chocked out a loud laugh, 'booty calls. I would pay anything to listen to that voice mail, or to see his face,' he cackled. Sera pressed her face to her knees and just closed her eyes tightly. 'Oh my God.'

Reviews, pretty please!


	9. Date Night

Hi all, thanks so much to y'all who have favourited, followed and reviewed! Sorry this update is a little slower than my prior ones, I've actually made a start on my essay due Monday. I know, how diabolical of me to leave it to the last minute but hey ho! So this chapter is from Aaron's point of view, I wasn't really sure about it or how you's would take it as it's been with Sera since the beginning. If you's hate it, let me know and I won't do it again!

JuliaBC: I'm so glad you like Alex, I think he's great. I would totally love a friend like that, I can only imagine how hilarious it would be living with him for a few years! Haha! I know right, God Sera becomes such a drunken mess. She shouldn't be allowed a mobile when she's drinking! Thanks for reviewing!

Bommiej: I'm sorry you feel that way, I agree it did end pretty suddenly but don't fret; she won't be gone for long! Thanks for reviewing!

Daisy Vibe: Aw stahp *grins*. I was going to include it in this chapter but decided it would be more humiliating (AKA hilarious) if it was brought up properly when she was with Aaron. Eek. I'm so glad you're enjoying it and thanks for reviewing!

silentmayhem: Well here it is! You'll have to read to find out! Couldn't have said it better myself, thanks for reviewing!

hoove-print-on-your-heart: Why thank you! You will eventually but not just yet (apologies). Aw, I don't hate Beth but obviously she can't be wonderful since this story is about Sera and Aaron. I hope this chapter makes you like her a little more, well...maybe not. Her intentions aren't bad though. I don't want to make it seem like she's an awful person. It did seem very odd when she first met Aaron, I would definitely find it creepy (especially if I did his job). Glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own Criminal Minds.

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter nine – Date Night: **

Aaron stood before the bathroom mirror, dejected hazel eyes and combed through onyx hair. He had opted for black slacks and a blue shirt, accompanied with a black tie and blazer. His usual appearance he figured, despite the occasion being…personal, he supposed. He ran his tongue along his recently bushed teeth, cleared his throat and tried a smile.

'Daddy, the door,' Jack whined, standing in the doorway in his TARDIS blue pyjamas, a stuffed toy Spiderman tightly in his arms. Aaron turned away from the mirror to bend down and meet his son's height, smiling genuinely at the most important aspect of his life, despite Jack's pout. 'I don't want you to go out,' Jack said, followed by a yawn and a thumb in his mouth.

'I have to bud,' he replied. 'I won't be late, I promise.'

'I don't want Auntie Jessica to read me a story, I want you to read to me,' Jack said, tears brimming in his eyes.

'Aaron, Beth's here,' Jess called from the living room. Aaron pulled Jack into his arms and stood. He carried Jack through to the living room where his sister-in-law stood smiling tightly at his girlfriend.

'Hello, Jack,' Beth smiled. Jack didn't respond, he was sobbing into his Father's shoulder in defeat.

'He's just tired,' Aaron murmured.

'Come on, Jack,' Jessica said. 'Why don't we go and choose a bedtime story?' Jack responded in sobbing louder. Despite his lack of excitement for the evening to come and his paternal instincts demanding he console his son and make him happy, he handed his child over to Jessica and allowed her to take Jack to his bedroom where she shut the door to muffle out his tired calls for his Daddy.

'Shall we go?' Beth asked. Aaron hesitated but nodded, collecting his coat and making sure his wallet and phone were inside. They took his car to the restaurant and were shown to their seats immediately what with reserving a table in advance due to Beth's constant reminders. 'How was your afternoon?' Beth asked, picking up the menu to browse.

'It was fine, mostly paperwork and phone calls,' Aaron replied, finally looking over her outfit of choice. Aaron, despite his reoccurring doubts, like Beth a lot. She was athletic, intelligent and a good listener. He could easily see she was pretty and fashionable, he liked that. He liked the dress she was wearing, and her hair and her make-up but… 'How was your afternoon?'

'It was good, busy with food shopping and dog walking but 'good'. I've been looking forward to this evening all week though so you know, I wasn't totally with it earlier on,' she grinned, still reading. Aaron nodded, acknowledging the sentiment though it was unreciprocated. 'What are you going to have?' Beth asked, nervously glancing up. Aaron knew she was no doubt stressing over price, as he was paying, and what was healthily acceptable because she self-conscious about her weight due to childhood obesity and bullying. His encouragement made her feel good, he knew it but his reassurance merely chipped her body issues. He picked up his own menu and briefly glanced over it.

'I have no idea,' he said, smiling at her over the top of it. 'What were you thinking?'

Beth pursed her lips and looked back her menu, her eyes no doubt landing on the meal she wanted but didn't want to mention. Her eyes were looking just past three quarters of the way down on the left, so he figured he could try and guess. He read over a few options, dismissing the first two as she had a nut allergy and dismissing the last in that area because she disliked onions. The Cheesesteak pizza, he wasn't convinced he would particularly enjoy it but he wanted her to be comfortable.

'I'm thinking the cheesesteak pizza,' he hummed, pretending not to notice when she looked up from her menu.

'Me too,' she agreed.

The evening was slow but Aaron found it somewhat enjoyable, listening to Beth talk about books and her friends was interesting enough though often he found he had a different opinion or he realised he needn't know if Samantha and Chris are having a bedroom crisis because it was none of his business and he would no doubt never meet either of them. They had ice cream for dessert and had a wonder to the bar around the corner where they sat and spoke of their high school experiences with a glass of wine.

'I'm just going to the bathroom' Aaron said, excusing himself.

'Do you really need to take your phone to the bathroom?' Beth asked, grinning into her wine at him. Aaron scoffed and shrugged in agreement, leaving it on the table while he made his way to the men's restroom. Beth sat silently, people watching and sipping her wine happily. She was having a wonderful time. Then Aaron's phone rang and Beth glared at the upside down caller ID flashing 'Sera'. It continued to ring and then stopped. Taking a more considerable gulp of wine, she tried to swallow her irritation but then his phone buzzed, announcing he had a voicemail. Aaron had told her he fired Sera, why was she ringing? Especially at this time of night? It was riling a fierce surge of jealousy and despite knowing better, she picked up his mobile and flipped the screen up. After working out how to use his phone, she put it to her ear and listened to the answer phone tell her he had 1 new voicemail. She pressed 1 and anxiously stared at the bathroom in case Aaron walked out and saw her.

Aaron washed his hands and straightened out his shirt, he'd abandoned the blazer jacket on the back of his chair now feeling comfortable in a familiar setting. He had come here a few times with the team, Garcia favoured it for some reason. He wondered if she'd seen Sera lately. He knew she'd tried to get back in touch with her since the triathlon this morning, a few nights ago he received a very angry home visit from her demanding he allow her to rehire her intern because he had no right to dismiss her employee and he especially had no right to be such an evil man about it all. Then she had apologised and left sheepishly after he guiltily accepted her demand. In truth, his heart rate picked up whenever he thought about her so he didn't, seeing Sera at the office was more distracting than anything he'd ever experienced. His mind wouldn't stay on work when he knew he could request her assistance at any time which led to frequent erotic day dreams he would pretend he'd never had. As bad as it was, it wasn't nearly as awful as worrying about the time she spent with Spencer. Spencer who was younger and smarter than him, Spencer who could casually invite her places, Spencer who would mention her frequently throughout every day, the same Spencer she would greet with an enchanting smile every morning. Firing her was painful, drinking excessively that evening was shameful and calling her every two days to apologise was mortifying, especially when Garcia had brought it up but he would do it again if it meant she was nowhere near Spencer, as selfish as that was.

He dried his hands under the machine and took a deep breath to calm himself down, a glare replaced with a pathetic attempt at an unbothered face. It was almost ironic to him that he could blank face hardened criminals when they spoke about the foulest of things but he could barely manage it when he tried to push Sera from the forefront of his mind. Especially after the run, he knew it was pathetic to be jealous of her obviously gay friend but he could see immediately how different she was around him. How important he was to her. The sinking realisation that he would never be that important in her life had put him in a bad mood in the café afterwards, she completely ignored him too which drew a pathetic pout out of him that would have put Jack to shame.

'Mate,' a voice said, pulling him out of his thoughts. 'You've been standing there for ages.'

'Oh,' he replied. 'Sorry.' He made her way out of the bathrooms and back to his girlfriend, forcing a smile that felt bad in his gut. It was horrendous of him to pine after a woman much too young for him when his girlfriend sat waiting outside for his return. She deserved better.

'I hope you don't mind, I just made a phone call to my mom,' Beth said, nodding towards his mobile that he realised was not where he had left it. 'My phone died,' she frowned, 'and I didn't want her to worry.' He nodded, understanding. Her mother called every evening before she went to bed to check Beth was safe due to Beth's Father dying just under a year ago. He could understand worrying for a child.

'That's fine.'

'We should really be heading off, huh?' She asked, grinning slightly. 'We both have work in the morning.'

'Oh, yes. Of course.' He put his blazer and coat on, and put his mobile back into his pocket. He patiently waited for Beth to collect her things and they held hands as they walked back to his car. He drove home, listening to Beth whine about the weather and how she wasn't looking forward to winter. He was shamefully praying that she didn't bring up Christmas just yet, though really he saw no reason they couldn't be still dating in December. Then again, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on pretending he wouldn't rather be throwing himself at Sera's feet and beginning for forgiveness. He parked, they kissed goodnight and he waved her off from the doorway.

'Jack's fast asleep,' Jessica said as he took off his coat.

'Thank you for looking after him,' Aaron said.

'No problem at all,' she smiled. 'So, Beth seems nice.'

'She is,' he nodded, going to get a glass of water. Jessica followed him.

'You didn't seem overly thrilled to go out tonight,' she said, folding her arms.

'If this is your way of interrogating me, you're going about it the wrong way,' Aaron said, giving her a displeased look. She smirked at him.

'All I'm saying is that I've seen lambs look happier to be slaughtered.'

'Not literally, I hope,' he shot back. She rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table, her eyes following him as he walked towards the door. No doubt going to his room so he didn't have to explain himself.

'Aaron,' Jessica said, he stopped.

'I'm extremely tired,' he told her.

'If you're not happy-'

'I am happy, Jessica.'

'Are you sure?'

'Positive.'

'Maybe you should tell your face,' Jessica sighed. 'Who are you fooling, Aaron? Because clearly it's not yourself and it's definitely not me.'

'When I want your opinion on my love life, I'll ask for it. Thank you for looking after Jack, I appreciate it but I'm tired. You know where the door is.' Jessica watched him go and sat back in her chair, pursing her lips and looking at the picture of her sister on the fridge.

'He's still a fool, Hails.'

Aaron's morning was straight forward, he got up, showered, dressed and got Jack ready for school. They had breakfast and Aaron dropped him off at school before going to work. The team were all waiting for him in the conference room, ready to start. Everyone except Garcia who was waiting outside, he gathered for him.

'Garcia,' he greeted.

'Hello,' she replied, 'Sir' she added as an afterthought, a frequent occurrence. 'I need to have a word.'

'Can it wait? We should be-'

'I just need a word,' Garcia interrupted, and hobbled off down the corridor, expecting him to follow. He glanced through into the conference room where the team were sitting expectantly. Rossi narrowed his eyes in curiosity and Spencer's eyes followed his boss's figure as he followed after Garcia.

Aaron stopped inside the office and waited, Garcia was already tapping away on her keyboard. 'Garcia, this better be important,' he said.

'It is,' Garcia replied, she pulled up what looked like phone records. Aaron got closer to see what she wanted to show him, his eyes narrowed in confusion. 'I've been trying to get in touch with Sera since yesterday, no such luck as she really doesn't want to talk no thanks to you.' Aaron grimaced but accepted the blame and didn't remind her that he was her boss, he understood she had every reason to be angry at him. 'I gave up after many times last night but decided to keep trying this morning, I know she's been running every day and figured if I could contact her in between her journey from home to the park then there was more of a chance that she's answer.'

'Garcia, the point.'

'Right, see she didn't go to the park today.'

'Wait a second,' Aaron said, his eyes landing on a particularly call. 'That's my number.'

'I know,' Garcia said. 'I was going to ask what she spoke to you about after my revelation.'

'I didn't talk to her,' he replied, taking out his phone and going to 'recent' or 'missed calls.' It wasn't there. 'I don't have a missed call from her.'

'Your must have had, my records don't lie Hotch. Anyway,' she said.

'Beth used my phone last night,' he frowned, going to 'out' calls. She hadn't called her mother from his phone.

'That would make sense because-'

'What?' Aaron asked, looking up.

'Stop interrupting me, I'm trying to tell you that Beth called Sera four times this morning already. What's going on?'

'I don't know…but I'm going to find out.'

'If you get in contact with her, tell her to get her little sweet ass on the phone to me or there will be trouble,' Garcia called after him as he left her office.

Love it like you wanna kiss me or hate it like you burned your laptop and want to send me hate mail? Let me know!


	10. Voicemails

Howdy m'lovelies!

JuliaBC: I like that you quote the things you like! I'm still not revealing what the voicemail was yet but no, he doesn't know what was on it. I've decided I have more plans for Beth, the lying thing will come up again later so stay tuned mwahaha. Don't fret! It'll all be okay, sometimes. I am taking it slowly (with them). I hope this chapter isn't so sudden, I'm trying to allude y'all into assuming that time has passed and not writing about every second of every day. If it's not working, let me know :3 thanks for reviewing!

hoove-print-on-your-heart: I suppose she isn't and I agree, I don't think she's right with Aaron either, not as right as Sera anyway *smirks* I like Jessica too! I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

silentmayhem: Penelope rocks! I know right? I admit that I was like 'aw this is so cute' when I was writing his internal desperation over Sera. Unfortunately, the man is going to have to suffer for a while, he'll live though. I can however lock them in a room together if you really want it, it won't however lessen any of his sexual frustration mwahaha. Aw, too kind, too kind! Yayyy, bye bye Beth (See you later). Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: Oh okay, I didn't know that! Thanks for telling me :3 and thanks for reviewing!

(I have no idea if you're the same 'guest' as above so I'll just reply to the review separately) Guest: I liked that sentence too, I imagine him to be very sarcastic, I don't know why. Alex is great, I agree! Thanks for reviewing!

Daisy Vibe: It is! I wrote the majority in Aaron's point of view and then deleted it, I didn't think it was any good but I can try again if you would like to read the 'full argument' between him and Beth. Eesh, working all day sounds sucky! Aw, I'm so glad you like it that much! It was different, I don't think I'll do it often though. I have too much to reveal from Sera's point of view. Well, I should have been writing my essay this morning but I had too much motivation to do this instead (Bad LF-03 *swats self*). Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own Criminal Minds (hope you enjoy!)

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter ten – Voicemails: **

Sera bit her nails as she made her way down the corridor, glancing at the back of her hand every once in a while at the door number so she didn't go to the wrong apartment. She realised she was close so she took a few deep breaths and continued towards the door, the closer she got, the louder the raised voices got. She stopped a few steps away from the door and listened.

'She doesn't even like you, how am I supposed to compete with that?'

'This isn't about Sera!'

'Of course this is about Sera!'

'This is about you-'

'Bullshit!'

Sera stepped back, guilt gnawing away. She knew the voicemail had been unacceptable but it had been days, she didn't think it would cause so much distress between the two of them. She should do something, or clear it up with Beth but she was embarrassed and didn't want to get herself messed up in their business any more than she had. She knew Agent Hotchner would sort it out, she hoped. She turned away and had gotten a few steps down the corridor when Aaron's door opened and she stopped, she turned back to see Beth glaring at her in the doorway. Her face red and tearstained, her bag and coat in her arms. She pulled the door shut behind her and Sera waited for her to get closer, forming an apology on the tip of her tongue but she didn't get to speak because a fist to the nose had her staggering backwards.

She groaned in pain and pinched her nose as it gushed blood down her face and onto her grey flannel shirt. 'It was just a damn voicemail,' she shouted angrily after the brunette. Forgetting about her apology.

'Try telling Aaron that!'

Sera rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall, her face to the ceiling as she spluttered and wrenched, hating the taste of blood. She heard a door opened and hoped to God it was Agent Hotchner's, she could really do with a tissue or something. 'Sera? What happened?'

'I just got my ass handed to me,' she replied, smiling and then spluttering out the blood in her mouth. 'Ew.'

'Come inside, I'll get you some tissues,' he said, she awkwardly navigated towards the open door while keeping her head up. Aaron reached out and took her arm, tugging her inside and guiding her to the sofa. He shut the door and took in the sight of a bloody-faced Sera, concerned but slightly amused at her attempts to breathe through her mouth but not get blood in it. He went to the kitchen draw and took out a box of tissues, walking back to her and handing her a few.

'Thanks,' she said nasally. 'I'm really sorry about the voicemail but that was just rude,' she added, spitting the blood out into the tissues and ripping small bits off to put up her nose. Aaron didn't know what to say, he wanted to ask how much she'd heard but feared what the answer might be.

'I'm sorry,' he simply said.

'It's fine,' she sighed, 'but if anyone asks on Monday, I won the fight and there was three of them.' Aaron chuckled and went back to the kitchen to get some frozen peas for her. He looked up when he heard the door to Jack's room open and Jessica emerged with Jack on her hip.

'Is it okay to come out?' She asked, forcing a small smile. Then she looked over at the stranger on the sofa and gave Aaron a confused glance.

'Sera,' Jack grinned, wriggling to be down. Jessica put him on his feet and he ran over to the sofa, jumping up and eagerly hugging her.

'Hey bud,' she said, trying to hug him back gently.

'Why are you sitting like that?'

'I was in a fight with three really big men,' she replied, Jack obviously believing her despite her joke. Aaron rolled his eyes as he made his way back towards his son and their favourite pancake maker. He handed the peas over and manoeuvred Jack so he was sitting on his knee. Jessica sauntered towards the three of them and took the armchair, glancing between them all with curiosity and concern.

'She walked into a door,' Aaron told Jack, he giggled.

'Silly Sera,' he said.

'Silly Sera indeed,' she agreed in a murmur.

'Are you here to make pancakes? Or we can play with my super heroes,' Jack said.

'We're going out for lunch if you'd like to come,' Jessica added. Aaron glanced at her curiously, she shrugged back.

'Yeah, we can get fish fingers,' Jack grinned, Sera lowered the tissues with a smile. Jack giggled at her face covered in patches of dried blood.

'I'll go get some wipes,' Jessica said, she got up and went to the bathroom.

'You're coming right?'

'I can't bud,' Sera frowned, 'I have a lunch date with a very persistent woman who will no doubt hold my computer ransom if I'm late.' Aaron smirked at that, Penelope had the means to but he doubted she would go as far as that, or perhaps she would. Jack pouted so she pouted back.

'Perhaps she should come to the park on Saturday, what do you think Jack?' Jessica asked, returning with face wipes. She handed them over to Sera and took her seat. Sera wiped her face down, glad she hadn't bothered with make-up today.

'Yeah,' Jack grinned. 'You have to come to the park. We're going to feed the birds and have ice cream.' Aaron narrowed his eyes at Jessica in question and she smiled, miming wiping drool from her chin. He pretended he hadn't see it and waited for Sera to respond.

'Sure,' she said eventually, getting the creases of her nose clean. 'I like ice cream.'

'Me too! What's your favourite?'

'Chocolate,' she grinned.

'I like chocolate too!'

'Really?' She asked, dramatically aghast. Jack nodded.

'Your chin,' Aaron told her, she looked up at him blankly. He grinned and pointed to his own chin, she felt it and realised what he was talking about. She cleaned it thoroughly; leaving a red mark. 'So…are you returning to work?' He asked, unsure if Penelope had mentioned it already.

'I am, simply because Penelope threatened to hack my phone and delete my high score on flappy bird,' she said, Aaron had no idea what that was but smiled anyway. He would handle it better, he knew he would. She and Spencer were hardly speaking anymore and she didn't hate him anymore, or hate being around him. If he kept Spencer busy, then he could talk to her on her breaks or invite her for coffee. He scoffed at that, Sera raised her eyebrows in curiosity. He shook his head, dismissing it. 'You're not allowed to fire me again though, I've been practicing my techniques of tripping people over,' she said, amused.

'I assure you it won't ever happen again,' he promised, Jessica was officially confused.

'Better not, or I'll have to take your son hostage and give him a fringe cut,' she stuck her tongue out at Jack who responded the same way. She brushed his fringe out of his eyes and he grinned, pushing it back so she did it again.

'He's going for the boyband look,' Jessica said, Sera smirked.

'Are you going to be a rock star?' She asked, Jack shook his head. 'What are you going to be?'

'A super hero like Daddy,' he replied. 'What are you going to be?' He asked, Sera and Jessica laughed.

'I'm going to be an evil mastermind and take over the world with robots,' she told him. Jack shook his head.

'I won't let you.'

'That's not very nice,' she said, frowning.

'Sorry,' he said, patting her arm. 'You can be my sidekick,' he told her.

'Can I? Aw, thanks Jack.'

'That's okay,' he smiled.

'Anyway, I best be going, I don't want to be late,' she said, Jack whined and climbed onto her knee.

'Not yet,' he said.

'She has somewhere to be, Jack,' Jessica said.

'Can I come?' He asked. Aaron found it fascinating how well Jack had taken to Sera, he knew she was beautiful and intelligent and exceedingly modest but he wondered what Jack saw in her. She was incredibly kind to him, she treated him like an equal he supposed. Perhaps she had maternal instincts built in, did she want her own children?

'It would be awfully boring,' she said, running her hands through his honey blonde hair, she noticed it was a few shades darker than her own and would no doubt darken as he got older. He had Aaron's eyes, she smiled.

'I don't care.'

'I'll see you on Saturday,' she reminded him.

'Okay,' he said sadly.

'Sorry,' she said.

'It's okay.'

'Come on,' Aaron said, lifting him off of her and setting him down on his feet. Sera stood and Jack hugged her side before allowing his Aunt to take him back to his room to play. Aaron let her lead, following behind her to the door.

'Well, this was eventful,' she joked, opening the door.

'I'm sorry about Beth,' he said.

'I deserved it,' she smirked. 'I should be the one apologising anyway, it's officially been decided that I won't take my phone out with me when I drink.'

'It's a means of safety, you shouldn't leave it at home,' he told her.

'I guess I'll just have to stop going out then,' she replied, turning to him with a grin.

'If it makes you feel any better, I didn't hear it,' he told her.

'Really?' She asked, shocked. He shook his head, 'There is a God.' He chuckled at her relieved face.

'I'll see you on Monday.'

'Yep,' she nodded, she waved awkwardly and made her way back down the hall, bloody face wipe still being used to get the dried blood from under her fingernails.

HBC

Her lungs burned as if melted iron had been poured down her airwaves. They seized but her chest still jerked in spasm, her hands scratched at her Father's leaving little red marks. Water rolled over the sides of the bathtub as she kicked for her life; trying to squirm free of his grasp on her forehead and chest, holding her under the water. Her eyes burned as she opened and shut them, blurred outlines of his face and the bright yellow bathroom light were the only things she saw before her lungs filled with soapy water and her body gave out.

Sera sat up in bed, clutching her chest and coughing. She took a few minutes to breathe deeply, savouring the air in her lungs before she fell back down onto her pillow. Captain Jack was sprawled out on the pillow next to her, used to the nightly disturbance. He yawned and pawed at her arm a few times, she rolled him over so he couldn't reach and wiped the sweat from her forehead, her pulse still beating loudly in her ears.

She didn't fall back asleep despite trying her hardest, forcing happy thoughts to come to her mind was as hard as it usually was. She got up around 5am and took a long hot shower, flashbacks coming and going as the water passed over her lips. She dried and straightened her hair, putting it up into a high pony tail and applying grey eye-shadow and black mascara. She looked exhausted, the bags under her eyes were so black her concealer barely softened it. She used face powder over the top of it and supposed it was the best she could do. She filled Captain Jack's food bowl and made some coffee, it was still dark outside and part of her wished it wasn't Monday because she would probably need a nap just after lunch. Stupid nightmares.

Sera arrived at work early, she wore a white blouse and black pencil skirt that she hoped was long enough for work. Her fatigue couldn't cope with the effort of high heels so she opted for black and purple dolly shoes. It felt odd for her to park outside the FBI building now but she pushed the nerves down, hopefully the team wouldn't make it awkward. Penelope had given her back her credentials on Saturday so she didn't have to wait at reception. The elevator doors opened to the familiar site of glass doors leading into the bullpen. She saw Derek and Spencer sitting at their desks as she walked through.

'Look who's back,' Derek said, giving her a grin. 'Took your time.'

'Sorry,' he smirked, 'car troubles.' He laughed and stood to give her a gentle hug.

'My baby girl will be thrilled now you're back, she gets real mopey when her chicks try to fly the nest,' he said.

'Especially when they try to fly prematurely,' Penelope said, emerging from behind and giving Sera a tight hug.

'Hey Spence,' Sera said to her nerdy friend who was busy doing work already. Spencer didn't reply. Sera glanced questionably at Derek and he shrugged, giving her a sympathetic look.

'Come along, chick. Let's get you settled, Mommy has missed you tons,' Penelope said, taking her by the arm. Sera smiled at her and complied, worrying about Spencer. She hoped he wasn't too annoyed with her, she knew ignoring him was cruel but she didn't know what to say to him. He barely wanted to see her anymore and then he started asking questions about her childhood, he got awfully irritated when she didn't tell him the answers. There was nothing he needed to know.

Getting back into it was difficult for her that morning, she had forgotten how to use some of the programs and her mind was jumping from paperwork to phone calls to Spencer and Agent Hotchner's attempt at small talk when she was getting a cup of tea. It was better than him being rude to her but Emily had said it was big deal and she couldn't grasp why. Perhaps he wanted to make up to her for taking her job away but she was ready to move past it, surely he was too? Maybe he wanted to be friend; now that was a big deal she couldn't grasp.

'What are you smiling at?' Penelope asked her, Sera immediately pursed her lips and shook her head in dismissal.

What'd you think? Reviews, pretty please! *shakes bag of cookies*


	11. How fast can you run?

Hey all, my essay is done; yay. I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked ass! I hope this one makes up for it!

Guest: I'm sorry that you find her cliché, and that her name is odd, and that she's too intelligent. I understand that Doctor Reid is already the teams genius. I'm also sorry that you find her character boring, and that it's not believable that people would like her. I'm glad you reviewed but I'm not sure what to do with the criticism. Seraphim is a name I chose because I like it, I understand it's weird but that's why I like it. Sera's character development is a work in progress, I've trying to expand her characteristics over my chapters; she's growing as I write but in the first chapter she is vague and I understand why you'd think she's boring. Unfortunately, I'm 11 chapters in and changing her name or her intellectual background now would make things confusing and personally I don't find it to be a massively important aspect of the story. I appreciate that you like my writing style and if I wasn't so far along I'd do my best to make improvements on all aspects of your review. I'm thankful you took time to review!

JuliaBC: I wasn't sure about that part, even now when I think back on it I'm a bit like 'urmmmm, would she really do that' but oh well, it was dramatic and everyone loves drama! I wouldn't be so sure about her 'gone for good' though (mwaha). Of course she did! She could totally take on 3 men, she's bad ass - sometimes. Thanks for reviewing!

I don't own Criminal Minds (enjoy).

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter eleven – How fast can you run? **

Sera laughed heartily as she watched Jack's impression of Aaron's 'serious face'. Aaron too found himself smiling, enjoying the sound of her happiness. Jack continued to pull it, eager to amuse her. She held her hand out to Jack and tugged him towards the bench, lifting him onto her knees and squeezing him in a tight hug. Aaron mused that to outsiders, they almost looked like a family though he instantly regretted the insinuation; Haley would always be Jack's Mom no matter who he dated.

'You're squeezing too tight,' Jack laughed, leaning his head back to look up at her. She let go and set him upright. 'Are we going to get ice cream now?' He asked.

'It seems so,' Sera replied to him. Aaron was glad Jessica had bailed, he knew her reason was made up but he wasn't complaining. Spending time alone with Sera and Jack was more perfect than he imagined it to be. She'd been telling him about her blog that she wrote when she was 17, explaining her infatuation with boy bands and asking his opinions of whether she should start a new one. He encouraged her but she laughed it off, saying she had nothing worth writing about and how she didn't think they were as fun now she was old enough to ponder on her readership being psychos. They had fed the birds, Jack had insisted on Sera breaking down the crumbs as small as possible which resulted in her sitting down in the middle of the park, crossing her legs and squinting while she broke pieces of bread up millimeters from her face.

'Come on, Daddy,' Jack said, grasping his hand, his other tightly in Sera's while she stood lost in thought, the sunshine breaking down through her hair across his face. He let his son tug him to his feet and they sauntered at a slow pace down through the park. Sera was quiet, Aaron was pretending to look around; finding it a good excuse to watch her smile to herself. 'Look,' Jack said, gaining the attention from both adults. He let go of Sera's hand to point to the stall where a woman was painting the face of a small child. 'Please, Daddy?' He asked, using both hands to tug on Aron's arm in desperation.

'You're about to eat ice cream, Jack. Wouldn't you prefer to get it afterwards?' He asked.

'No,' Jack pouted.

'Pretty please,' Sera said, pouting at Aaron too. He narrowed his eyes in on her, trying not to smile at how adorable it was. She sank down to her knees and Jack sat at her side, both of them giving the best puppy dog eyes they could muster.

'You have an odd mental age,' he told Sera.

'It's one of my many charms,' she snorted, pushing herself back up. Jack stayed.

'Oh alright, go on then,' Aaron sighed, Jack beamed from ear to ear and clapped his hands in victory. He stood up and sprinted across the path to stand near the stall, Sera and Aaron silently made their way over; enjoying the comfortable silence.

'Which one are you getting, Sera?' Jack asked, showing her the booklet of face paintings.

'I would tell him you're too old but I doubt that's the case,' Aaron hummed, rewarded with a grin in his direction from Sera. She looked at the pictures and pursed her lips.

'Which one are you getting bud?'

'I want the Lion one,' he said.

'Yeah?' He nodded. 'That one is pretty sweet,' she smiled. 'I bet you've got a fierce roar.' Jack attempted a scary roar which Sera dramatically cowered at, he giggled.

'Well if you're a Lion, I think I might be a mermaid because that one is sparkly,' she told him. He didn't seem as impressed by her choice but smiled all the same, he handed the booklet to Aaron.

'What are you going to be, Daddy?'

'I'm much too old, Jack,' he chuckled. Sera stood and folded her arms, mirroring Jack's unimpressed expression. He couldn't remember ever seeing Jack pull such a face, it amused him that he had learn to mirror it so quickly.

'You're not too old,' Jack told him.

'Are you next little man?' The face painter asked, pocketing the money from the last child. Jack nodded and sat down, getting comfortable. 'What are we having?'

'Lion,' Jack grinned. Sera stepped close to Aaron and smiled deviously.

'I'm not getting it done,' he told her.

'That depends,' she replied as if he had asked her instead of told her.

'On what?'

'How fast can you run?' She smirked, 'Because we both know I'm faster and I have no issues tackling you to the ground in front of everyone, and that's not very super hero like. Now is it?' Aaron glanced at Jack getting his face covered in yellow face paint, the booklet of pictures and the glint of determination in Sera's chestnut brown eyes.

'Look, there's the ice cream truck,' Jack announced, running ahead of the two accompanying adults. Sera had tied her hair back to stop it getting stuck in the slowly drying face paint and glitter. Aaron was trying to remain in a confident stride despite the tiger stripes across his face. They caught up to Jack who was looking up at the pictures of ice creams and ice lollies. 'I want chocolate ice cream,' he said.

'We don't do chocolate,' the man replied. Jack looked at Sera in confusion, she picked him up and sat him on her hip; pointing at the Feast.

'How about Chocolate then ice cream and then more chocolate?' She asked, shaking him with excitement, he nodded in agreement. Aaron bought three and they wondered to the nearest park bench to sit down.

'What's your Mommy called?' Jack asked, ice cream surrounding his mouth. Sera grinned at the sight of him covered in chocolate already, she adored children that looked like children. Perhaps because even at 8 years old, her Grandmother did not tolerate little girls getting dirty.

'My Mommy was called Payton Marie,' she told him.

'Is she dead?' Jack asked, looking up with confusion. Sera nodded.

'My Mom died when I was very young,' she told him.

'Mine too,' he said, Sera knew it wasn't as long ago as he probably thought. Time passed differently for children, this she knew well.

'I'm sorry, I bet she was wonderful,' Sera said, smiling and his grin. 'What was she called?'

'Mommy,' Jack replied.

'Hayley,' Aaron said. Sera didn't turn back to him, she could hear the sadness in his voice already and as much as she was enjoying today, she didn't want to make it awkward by hugging him or worse; patting his arm in comfort.

'I bet you get your gorgeous hair from her,' Sera grinned, ruffling Jack's strands.

'Do you look like your Mommy?' Jack asked.

'I wouldn't know.'

'Don't you have pictures?' He asked, 'We have lots of pictures of Mommy.'

'My Daddy didn't keep them,' she replied.

'Was your Daddy a super hero like mine?'

Sera scoffed dryly at the prospect but reminded herself she was talking to a child. 'I suppose he thought so,' she said, Jack no doubt didn't understand that but smiled up at her anyway and continued to get messier eating his ice cream. Aaron stared at her back of her head, itching to ask what she meant.

Jack sat on Aaron's shoulders as they walked back to the car lot. Aaron wanted to make it last longer but Sera had a 'Skype date' with Alex. Again, he had to remind his spiking jealousy that Alex was not interested in her romantically. He still didn't appreciate the word date, no matter how much of a joke she intended it to be. 'So, have you thought about what you'll do when your internship ends?' Aaron asked. Sera raised an eyebrow at him.

'Trying to get rid of me already?' She teased.

'Of course not,' he said, smiling gently.

'In all honesty, I hadn't thought ahead. I'm just happy to be back doing something, I suppose I could go back to New Jersey, perhaps open a book store there,' she shrugged. 'I don't think I'm cut out to do much else with the FBI in all honesty, computers are all I'm good at and you've already got one of those nerds,' she smirked. He wished he could hire another, make it permanent where she helped Penelope from then on but he couldn't. The position wasn't available and Erin would no doubt question his intentions if he requested it. Then again, she did want to keep a close eye on Sera, perhaps she wouldn't be so dismissive of the idea.

'If you took the profiler course at the Academy and partake in training on weekends, there is a position for you on the BAU if you want it,' he told her. A recent position he had requested, Erin wasn't impressed that he had waited so long.

'As wonderful as it would be to stay, I don't think I'd make a very good profiler,' she said, she sighed, dejected at the fact. Aaron had to agree despite his desperation to keep her around, she was clueless to his behaviour around her and according to David; it was painful how obvious his infatuation was.

'Would you consider opening a bookstore in Quantico?' He asked.

'It depends,' she shrugged.

'On?'

'Whether or not I find a reason to stay.'

**HBC **

Sera paid for her tea by card and stepped to the side to add sugar, she didn't register Spencer was next to her until they reached for sugar at the same time. She smiled widely. 'Hi, Spence.' He didn't respond, he took his sugar and coffee and walked away, her smile faded and she turned to watch him hurry out of the store. She knew he wouldn't be happy, she also had no idea about what to do to make it right. She finished making her tea and sauntered back to work, the sun warm on her face. She supposed she could ask Aaron about it, or Penelope. Spencer was her friend though, she should know how to apologise. If he gave her time to anyway.

Back in the bullpen, Sera saw Derek and Emily in the kitchenette and JJ was standing away from her desk on the phone. Spencer hunched as she got closer. 'Spence, you can't ignore me forever.'

'I can try,' he replied, trying to sound unbothered.

'I get that I upset you,' she said, 'I'm sorry.'

'That's great, I'm busy.'

'Spencer-'

'No,' he said, sitting up. 'I told you everything and you shut me out as soon as I ask, what is so bad that you can't tell me?' He asked, scowling. Sera glanced at JJ who was staring, she turned away when Sera caught her eye contact.

'Can we talk about this outside?'

'No, because I'm busy,' he replied and got back to his work.

'Spencer, I…I've only ever willingly told one person about my childhood. I get that you opened up to me-'

'I trusted you,' he interrupted. 'You didn't even have the decency to return my calls.'

'I know-'

'No, you don't know,' he seethed.

'Spencer, I'm trying to apologise.'

'I don't want your apologies, I want to know that you trust me, I want you to return my calls and make an effort to see me. What happens when your internship ends? Are you going to cut me off?'

'Of course not,' she replied, desperate for him to let her explain though she knew she didn't have a leg to stand on.

'You've done it before, why should I trust you?' He asked, she blanched and tried to think of something to say but she couldn't. 'Exactly.'

'I…I didn't call because I couldn't tell you, I didn't want to fight or for you to pressure me, I didn't want you to hang up or…' she trailed off, tears burning in her eyes. 'I suck at keeping friends, I know I do. It took 3 years to tell Alex, he thought I was insane,' she laughed to herself.

'Why don't you trust me?'

'I do,' she said, 'I do trust you. I'd trust you with my life but…but I can't bring myself to tell you, it's hard…I spend most of my time pretending it never happened except for stupid times in the morning when the same nightmare I've had for 21 years wakes me up.'

'Since you were 6?'

'The point is that it should still affect me, Spencer. I'm so ashamed of it, yet here we are; you're valuing my friendship on my inability to talk about my abusive childhood. It's ridiculous,' she murmured, glancing over her shoulder at Derek and Emily; standing with their mugs, watching. Deciding she'd had enough of memory lane for one day, she left Spencer to it and made her way back to the lair. Penelope was talking to Kevin on the phone, saying cute things she didn't want to listen to so she put her headphones in and got on with proofreading paperwork Penelope had completed earlier in the week.

By the time she'd finished, she was ready to delete songs off her iPod because the majority were depressing. She took her earphones out and sat back in her chair, massaging her temples. 'Everything okay, chick?' Penelope asked, Sera span around to face her.

'Spencer is mad at me,' she told her.

'Ah,' Penelope frowned.

'I apologised, I don't know what else to do. It's not like buying him gifts will make a difference, a part of me feels like I should be angry at him for being angry at me but it was my fault and…and I don't know how to fix it.'

'Spencer will come around, baby girl,' Penelope said, 'it just takes a while.'

'I have no doubt he could hate me for the rest of his life,' Sera muttered, sinking into her chair.

'Spencer doesn't hate you, Sera. I don't think he's capable of it, give him time.'

'I'm a horrible person,' she moped. Penelope rolled her eyes and threw a box of tissues.

'Wallow and work, honey. The day isn't over.'

I'm all for criticism but please make it constructive, I can't change central themes - hope you's understand. Review, pretty please.


	12. A long time ago

Hey, hey, hey!

JuliaBC: Aw, I'm glad you like Sera. I really like her, I've often found it hard to keep up with my other Fanfictions because I haven't been emotionally invested in my characters but I feel really strongly about finishing this one because I want you all to know her story! - (again) thanks for pointing out that mistake, I changed it! Yeah, I'm still undecided about it all. I would love to keep Sera on with the BAU but I find it difficult to write about the cases because they've already happened and in all honesty, I'm not sure how Sera would react to them at the moment (I'm still getting to know her and her limits). I will however - not the next chapter - but possibly the one after that write about her going on a case. It's implied she's already been on one but I will try my best to write a proper one! Thanks so much for reviewing!

silentmayhem: Aw, thanks so much! I was feeling a bit down about it all, not going to lie. I contemplated just scrapping it and starting again or changing this and that or going back and editing all the chapters xD - it makes me happy that you like it all though! I really loved the park scene too, I thought it was adorable! Yay for piecing together her darkness (haha!) Hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

I don't own criminal minds - enjoy!

**Honey Blonde Curls **

**Chapter twelve – A long time ago: **

'Please, make yourself comfortable,' Joanna said, Sera figured she could at least smile and make the atmosphere less formal but kept the comment to herself. She shrugged off her jacket and sat back in the sofa, the uncomfortable black sofa she'd pictured in her mind on the way over. Sera had been to a mental health counsellor before when she was younger, her Grandma had thought it was a good idea. It taught Sera to say the right things, she knew what they wanted to hear; that's why nobody else had ever thought to refer her. Today, God help her, she was there willingly. Joanna was scrawny older woman with a black bob and a mint green blouse on, thick black frames sat on the bridge of her nose and a black bound journal rested on grey slacks. Sera rolled her shoulders, glancing around the seemingly ordinary room with yellow walls and pale oak furniture. 'How are you feeling today?' Joanna asked.

'Fine,' she replied. Joanna waited and Sera coughed down a laugh at how ridiculous she felt. 'I'm extremely uncomfortable,' she amended.

'Why?'

'Um, I don't like talking to people about personal issues let alone strangers who are going to asses me afterwards,' she explained, there were paintings of flowers and smiling children on the walls behind the chair Joanna sat on, Sera didn't like them; the paintings. They seemed cliché for such a depressive room full of fears, doubts and unhinged thoughts.

'Remember that we're here to help you,' Joanna said, Sera nodded in response. 'What stops you from confiding in others?'

'I…um, guess I feel embarrassed about it all. I don't want to come across as attention seeking or fragile. I know if everyone knew they'd treat me differently,' she confessed. 'I could never tell my Fathers how I felt either though and they knew what had happened, I guess I just figured they'd never truly understand so there was no point making them try.'

'Why do you feel embarrassed?'

'It was a long time ago,' Sera shrugged. 'I always figured I'd get over it, I'd be able to forget.' She kept her eyes on the coffee table holding her plastic cup of cold water, her mouth wasn't dry but she wanted the distraction so she leaned forwards and picked it up while Joanna made a few notes. She took a sip and put it back, Joanna waited patiently while she took a deep breath and gave her eye contact.

'Tell me about your nightmares,' she said.

'I'm struggling, trying to get away so I can breathe.'

'When do you wake up?'

'When I stop breathing,' Sera replied.

'How do you physically react to these nightmares?'

'Um, my heart beats fast, I wake up chocking like I've been holding my breath. I'm sweaty, sometimes I'm crying,' she replied. 'I scream but not when I wake up, when I'm asleep.'

'Have you ever been sick?'

'No,' Sera said, shaking her head. Joanna made some more notes in her book while the silence settled in the room. Sera fiddled with a strand of her hair and tapped her foot on the floor.

'Have you ever questioned why you have these nightmares?' Joanna asked, taking the glasses from her nose. Sera shrugged.

'I supposed it was because I never really worked through my fears and anxieties. As a child, I wanted nothing more than to be alone, talking about my feelings was such an odd concept. It still kind of is.'

'Has it affected your relationships?'

'Not so much with my parents, Mike and George give me space; it's almost like a silent understanding that we don't bring it up. Alex, my best friend, he's not as silent. He's wanted me to do this sooner,' Sera said, Joanna slid the glasses back into place.

'Am I right in my understanding that you told Alex?' Joanna asked.

'I…kind of,' Sera said, licking her lips. 'I told him the gist about Keith and his drinking problems, about my nightmares and my aquaphobia. He put the pieces together I suppose,' she shrugged again.

'You've never specifically told anyone what used to happen?' Joanna asked, Sera shook her head. 'Why?'

'It's painful, and humiliating and terrifying…I feel like I relive it sometimes, even when I'm just thinking about it,' she said, folding her arms. Joanna wrote then put down her notepad and pen.

'I want you to tell me,' she said. Sera looked up into her eyes, determined to object. 'It's only us here, you're safe and nothing you say will leave this room.' Like it mattered, Sera thought. 'I honestly believe telling someone will relieve your anxieties of abandonment, Seraphim. I am not going to judge you, I am just going to listen.' She sat back in her chair and gazed at Sera, a calm and patient expression on her face. Sera readjusted herself in her seat a few times, regretting her decision to come but adamant it wouldn't be like last time; she didn't want this to weigh her down so much anymore. 'Seraphim,' Joanna said, 'relax, sit back and close your eyes if it helps.' Trying her best to relax, Sera sat back and rested her head; she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

'I don't know how old I was the first time,' Sera said.

'That's alright, just tell me what you remember.'

**|Flashback| **

Honey blonde curls straightened out and matted together as the infant child filled her plastic watering can of warm water and bubble bath, babbling to her naked Barbie doll about a potion she was making, Sera shook the bath toy and proceeded to pour the contents out onto the ends of her hair, she hummed to herself as she began to fill it once again.

'I'll be through in a second, Sera.' She stopped and peered over to the bathroom door, it was left open a little bit as she didn't like it being closed. Sera continued to hum, she gathered bubbles in her hand and placed them on her chin, then put some on Barbie's face; covering the dolls' head entirely. Keith entered the bathroom, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

'Look Daddy, I'm Santa,' Sera giggled then grinned widely up at her Father.

'Come on you, let's get that hair washed and get you ready for bed,' he sighed, the smell of whiskey and tobacco rolled from his tongue. Sera babbled some more to her doll while shampoo was rubbed into her hair, she squinted and rubbed her eyes when a few drops of water rolled down her forehead and down into her eye.

'Stings,' she whined.

'You'll live, lie down,' her Dad said, Sera pouted but lay back so he could wash the shampoo out of her hair. She relaxed and smiled up at him but he didn't smile back. At first, she didn't know what was happening. She thought she'd slipped back and he was trying to help but then a hand pressed to her bare chest as the other pressed to her forehead. Sera thrashed her body and kicked her legs as her back touched the bottom of the bathtub but she couldn't open her eyes and her lungs were filling quickly as she gasped for breath but swallowed water.

**|End Flashback| **

'…I remember opening my eyes long enough to see him looming over me,' Sera said opening her eyes to stare at the ceiling of the room, she scoffed, 'it was like the bathroom light gave him a halo.' She pushed herself up into a sitting position to see Joanna had also closed her eyes, she didn't feel the damp on her cheeks until a tear dropped onto her neck. She wiped her eyes and cheeks.

'Do you remember waking up?' Joanna asked, her eyes now open. She handed a box of tissues over to Sera who begrudgingly took them, blushing. Sera shook her head. Joanna took a few long moments to scribble away while Sera tried her best not to sniffle, she cursed herself for not brining any make-up with her and hoped washing her face would suffice seeing as she had to go back to work at 1. 'How do you feel?' Joanna asked.

'Sick,' she scoffed, looking around the room at nothing in particular. She felt like vile had been rising ever since she closed her eyes and prayed she didn't vomit today, not that there was anything on her stomach; nerves had been fending away offers of food all morning as her stomach growled irritably in the lair.

'Do you feel any release?' Joanna asked, Sera shook her head. 'Perhaps you will after you've had time to digest this session,' she murmured. 'I'm going to ask you to keep a journal,' Joanna said. 'I want you to write everything from feelings to questions to anxieties down in it and bring it with you to our weekly meetings, if you have any queries for me; make note of them too.' Sera nodded in understanding, she could do that…she could…she'd try.

**HBC**

'I'm so sorry I'm late, I ended up stuck in traffic,' Sera said to Penelope as she hurried to her desk. She crushed the crumbs from her lunch from her black dress and settled into her computer chair.

'Is everything okay?' Penelope asked with concern, turning to her. Sera raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

'It was just a traffic jam, I'm sure I'll live,' she scoffed.

'Spencer was being really shady about your location…so I might have tracked your cell,' Penelope said slowly. 'I'm sorry, I just didn't know what was going on and if you were in some sort of trouble I would be there in a heartbeat. I'm too paranoid and loving for my own good, you can be angry but just-'

'It's fine,' Sera said, cutting her off. 'It's fine, really.'

'Are you sure? I feel awful.'

'Really, it's not a big deal,' she said, forcing a smile.

'So…do you wanna talk about it or…?'

'No,' she said, 'I get that you care but I'd rather it stayed between the three of us, I don't want to talk about it and it'd be better if nobody asked questions,' she stressed.

'No, that's okay, I promise…I will not tell anyone,' Penelope said, miming zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Sera smiled slightly and turned back to her computer, she could feel a migraine coming on which was the last thing she needed after a lunch break like that.

**HBC**

'How did it go?' Spencer asked, standing at her side while she boiled the kettle.

'It was alright,' Sera shrugged.

'Are you going next week?'

'Yes.'

'Did she say anything?'

'Spence,' Sera glared slightly, 'I get it, you care and you're interested and you want to be there for me but I don't want to talk about it…as soon as I do, I will no doubt call you at 3am with a sob story that will break your heart but right now I want coffee and some Asprin,' she sighed.

'Okay,' Spencer replied, he didn't bring it up again which she was thankful for. The afternoon dragged and she was more than relieved when Penelope said it was time to go. They shut down the systems together and sauntered out into the bullpen, Penelope chatting away about a pair of shoes she wanted 'so bad', Sera nodded in response to the conversation, not having much to add. She liked shoes but she had enough to get by with, she preferred book shopping and buying toys for Captain Jack that he never played with.

'Sera, can I have a word?' Aaron asked, handing some paper over to Derek. Sera smiled and nodded, breaking away from Penelope and following Aaron back to his office. 'I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow,' he said, sitting down at his desk and putting files into a neat stack on the edge of his desk. Sera shrugged, realising how much she'd done that today and how tense it made her shoulders.

'Just work,' she said.

'No plans after work?'

'Nada,' she smiled, approaching his desk and looking at his framed pictures of Jack.

'I was wondering if you'd like to attend a gallery with…me,' he said, Sera looked up at him with surprise. Just him? She tried to comprehend what he was asking. '…and um, Rossi,' he added, feeling uncomfortable. A gallery with him and David, tomorrow after work. She supposed it would be interesting enough, not that she'd have minded going with just him but she was sure David would have some interesting opinions.

'Sure,' she smiled. 'Text me the address,' she added. He set his things aside and looked up to see she was perched on the edge of his desk, a picture of Hayley and Jack in her hands. Sera had seen her picture before, she remembered it being on the fridge in his flat. It was all so sad. 'She's beautiful,' she said, seeing how much Jack looked like her, he was grinning widely; looking above the camera at Aaron no doubt. 'I can't imagine having a family,' Sera said, putting the picture back in the exact position it was in before. 'The whole 9 to 5 job and all that responsibility of someone depending on you…I get headaches worrying if my cat is hungry never mind anyone else,' she laughed to herself, Aaron smiled slightly.

'Don't you want children?' He asked.

'I dunno,' she said, standing up. 'I don't think I'd be good at it.'

'You're good with Jack,' he replied, watching her pace as she took the opportunity to examine his office.

'Jack's good with me,' she corrected, smirking. She approached the window and looked out at the empty bullpen. The others no doubt escaped as fast as they could. Aaron was trying to think of something to say without getting too personal, it was all moot though as there was a light knock at the door. Sera smiled at David through the blinds and he gave her a kind smile back, she opened the door and he popped his head around the door way to give Aaron eye contact.

'Are you ready to go over those old cases?' He asked.

'Sure,' Aaron nodded. Sera could practically see the authority glaze over in his eyes as he returned to his more professional self, she may be oblivious to most things but she had definitely noticed how relaxed he seemed in her company, she felt the same way too…how far they had come.

'I'll get out of the way,' Sera smiled. 'Remember to text,' she told Aaron, 'and I look forward to tomorrow.'

'Good night,' David said.

'Good night,' she replied, she stepped past him and made her way down the steps. Aaron stood from his chair and watched her as she left through the double glass doors.

'What's happening tomorrow?' David asked.

'I was wondering if you would like to attend a gallery tomorrow night with myself and Sera?'

'Is she already under the impression I'm attending?' David asked, Aaron nodded; watching his friend sit down on the sofa and getting comfortable; anticipating his response. 'I suppose so, now I have a good reason to buy some new Italian leather shoes,' David said, smiling to himself.

Review, review, review - pretty pretty please!


	13. Little Red Dress

I have a bit of a confession, I've just reached season 8 and... *deep breath* I actually really like Beth!

Anyway.

On to your beautiful reviews, you beautiful people!

hoove-print-on-your-heart: I know, God...damn him and his nerves! Hah! - Yay! It's a big deal for her, so I agree with the yay! - Yus, here it is! Mhmm, I know. It's not totally his character I don't think, I just feel like he'd be concerned for her is all :) I know Spencer takes all his friendships seriously and stuff. Thanks for reviewing!

Guest: Dave is awesome!

silentmayhem: Yeah, she definitely needed the push! We're definitely making progress, and yes David is very smart ;) thanks for the review and for all the useful feedback you gave me in PMs! I will do my best with your suggestions :)!

aaronhotchnerlove: YOU COMMENT MAKES ME THINK YOU'RE SHOUTING WITH EXCITEMENT AND THAT MAKES ME HAPPY. I'm so glad you love it! Not just yet ;) slow and steady! Hah, aw, poor David :D thanks so much for the review!

Daisy Vibe: Aw, well thank you! I love hearing that :3 - and if you ever think of any, don't hold back! I find it so useful :) aw, I'm glad you find it funny. Truth be told, I don't even try to put funny parts in but I was reading some of it back today while having horrendous Writer's Block and I was imagining how the characters would say certain things and I was laughing...so I was laughing at my own writing, I am totally badass. Anyhow, thanks for reviewing and here it is! :D

Guest: I'm glad you love it, and your wish is my command! :) thanks for the review!

I know I pretty much said I'd say in Sera's Point of View but with this, I couldn't help myself. Take 2 of Aaron's 'date night' or 'almost-date night' ;) I hope you's enjoy! (I don't own criminal minds).

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter thirteen – Little Red Dress **

Aaron stood before the bathroom mirror, hastily fastening the white buttons of his shirt. He straightened out his collar and tucked his tail end into his dress pants. It had taken longer than he anticipated to find something to wear that was 'young' in an ironic-to-him sense. He realised how ridiculous it was considering he was trying to impress a woman 20 years his junior and so had given up on the hopeless notion and changed into a black suit with black tie. At least he would be dressed for the occasion, he supposed.

After brushing his teeth a third time, spraying cologne and changing shoes, he was ready to leave. Jack was sitting on the sofa next to his Aunt, drinking a mug of warm milk through a straw. 'You look nice,' Jessica told him, tearing her eyes away from the TV briefly.

'Are you going to work, Daddy?' Jack asked.

'Of course not,' Jessica smiled down at her nephew. 'He's going to a gallery opening with Sera and David.'

'Can I come?' Jack asked, sitting up straighter in attempts to prove he wasn't that tired.

'Not tonight, bud,' Aaron told him with a gentle voice, he leaned down and gave his son a kiss goodnight.

'Say goodnight,' Jessica told Jack.

'Goodnight, Daddy,' he said.

'Goodnight,' Aaron said, he grabbed his cell and keys from the kitchen table, and finally left with a good ten minutes to get there. David had called him earlier and asked if he should bail at the last second, give him the evening alone with Sera but Aaron declined. As much as he'd enjoy it, without Jack he wasn't sure she'd be comfortable and he didn't want her to realise she'd been set up either. After all, Sera wasn't one to hold back her opinions around him and he wanted her close by, even if it meant just as friends.

There was barely any traffic on the road so he got there with a few minutes to spare, David was waiting outside with a smart suit on, similar to his own. He parked close by and made his way over. 'Nice suit,' David said as he approached, Aaron smirked and they touched each other's arms in a masculine greeting.

'Have you been inside yet?' Aaron asked, looking at the people filling into the brightly lit gallery. He could see it was busy already.

'No, I just got here,' David replied, keeping an eye out for Sera. 'Didn't think it was polite to go ahead, unless you want me to.' Aaron gave David a rather unimpressed look which made him smile. 'Alright, alright. Just trying to help, that's all.'

'I don't think your help will do much good, I'm afraid,' Aaron muttered, speaking both his fear and disappointment.

'Don't be so sure,' David muttered, his lips turned up in a small smile, looking past Aaron. 'I don't think she dressed like that for my benefit.' Aaron turned to see Sera hurrying towards them. She was… truly breath taking. Her honey blonde curls were more defined than usual and pulled into a side braid and she was wearing a dress that Aaron could not ignore even if he'd tried, it hugged her slim figure; defining her petite hour glass figure. It had red lace sleeves that bunched slightly at her wrists, a small scoop neck line with a red silk underdress than stopped mid-thigh but a lace fabric that went down to her knees. As she got closer, he could just make out the small curves of her abs underneath which led to the curious question of whether or not she was wearing red underwear too. She stopped before them with a wide grin on her face, and up close Aaron could see her eyes were defined with black eyeliner, mascara and different shades of red eye-shadows, and a dark shade of red lip stick that matched the colour of her dress.

'Sorry I'm a bit late, I actually left early but I went to the wrong place. I feel like such a tourist sometimes,' she said, bopping a little, Aaron hadn't considered the slight chill; he imagined she was cold in…in that. 'I totally regret wearing these shoes too, they clearly weren't intended to walk in,' she added.

'You look lovely,' David said.

'Really,' Aaron agreed.

'Aw, thanks,' she said, a blush touching her cheeks. 'You both look amazing, as per usual,' she winked. David chuckled.

'Let's get you inside, you look cold,' David said, sauntering towards the entrance. Sera walked at Aaron's side, well…tottered at his side as she found it difficult to do large strides in her dress and she definitely didn't have the balance to strut.

'How does Penelope do this every day?' She asked, watching the ground so she didn't trip over any uneven parts.

'Practice,' Aaron smiled, he offered his arm in support and she gratefully clung on. The gallery was beautiful with bright lights and tasteful decorations, it was crowded with people in various attires; mostly a cross between smart-but-casual and evening wear with suits and knee length dresses.

'How did you hear about this place?' Sera asked, they slowly walked over to where David stood gazing at a painting as he had a slightly intended faster pace.

'David mentioned it a few weeks ago,' Aaron replied, not missing a beat. He had been over possible scenarios in his head all day and knew should the question come up, he couldn't truthfully tell her he had been looking for somewhere to take her on a date. He had almost asked too, damn his nerves.

'It's beautiful,' Sera replied, smiling. The fairy lights on the ceiling glittering in her eyes.

'What do you think Sera?' David asked, not taking his eyes off the painting before him. It was of blue leaves, green trunks and a brown sky.

'It's…unique,' she said, cocking her head to one side in uncertainty.

'Yes,' David agreed. 'Though there's something off putting about a sky that shade of brown,' he hummed, Aaron and Sera grinned at the back of his head and the three of them moved onto the next painting.

**HBC**

It was almost painful for Aaron to stand so close to her and not be allowed to touch her. He had thought about doing it casually, moving her out of the way by putting his arm around her waist, just to see what it was like but the opportunity hadn't presented itself yet. He stood slightly behind her while she looked up at a painting of a wild rose bush, her shoes in her hands as she hadn't had much luck walking in them. He admired her confidence, she wasn't afraid to be herself or worried about others might think. It was refreshing and albeit sexy.

'What do you think?' Sera asked, tilting her head in his direction but not taking her eyes from the art.

'Beautiful,' he replied, she nodded slowly in agreement. He looked up at the painting as she turned to him, wondering what she loved so much about it. He hadn't seen her look at any of the other's for as long as this one. She yawned behind her hand and laughed.

'Too old for these late nights,' she said.

'Yes, you're way too old,' he replied, teasingly.

'How do you even get up in the morning?' She asked, laughing. 'I'm kidding,' she added quickly, taking his arm. Despite the sad pang in his chest at the matter of the fact, he found he couldn't not smile when she looked at him like that. 'Come on, I spy more champagne over there,' she said. She swung her shoes slightly as they walked. 'I'm glad we're doing things,' Sera said, 'it's nicer than being terrified of you,' she laughed. Aaron grinned widely.

'I'm not that bad,' he said.

'Are you kidding?' She asked, nudging him. 'You have such a murderous expression sometimes, God help Jack if he ever pisses you off,' she said. Aaron wasn't sure that was completely true, he tried not to think about the first few weeks of her internship. He was all over the place with thinking she was Erin's spy and being unable to ignore his attraction, when he apologised to her in his office, he could barely stand being in the same room with her in fear she'd be able to tell. It was a blessing and a curse that she was unaware of the affect she had on him.

'You weren't entirely kind to me either,' he mused, knowing she wouldn't grasp the true means of the comment.

'God, that phone call,' she groaned. For a second he thought she was talking about the voicemail she left but then he remembered the phone call he got at the end of her first week. It had woken him up at 4am and there was nothing he could do except listen to her shout at him down the phone while slurring her words.

'It was definitely a wakeup call,' he scoffed.

'Ha-ha,' she said sarcastically. 'I need to stop calling you, it's extremely embarrassing,' she said, a blush on her cheeks. Aaron really didn't mind if she did, 'You must have a really big impression on my sub-consciousness,' she chortled. 'I'd say I'll never do it again but I probably will, just promise me next time you won't answer and you definitely won't listen to any voicemails,' she said, turning to him as they stopped and David; she held her little finger out. Aaron chuckled in disbelief.

'I do this with Jack,' he said, raising his little finger to lock it in her own.

'Say your promise me,' Sera said, smiling.

'I promise,' he said, despite knowing if he ever woke up to a voicemail from her he'd be too curious to simply delete it.

'Good.'

'Why are we making pinky promises over here?' David asked, the group of people he was standing with dispersed.

'I am giving Sera piece of mind,' Aaron replied, not sure if he should tell David about the voice mail and all its dramas, or about how he's on her mind when she's intoxicated. He'd have no doubt something smug to say about it being obvious how she feels, Aaron knew she didn't feel the same way, he knew what the signs were and she didn't display any of them though perhaps somewhere in her mind, there was a slight attraction, he didn't know. Maybe that's just wishful thinking.

'Oh?'

'Yep,' Sera said, not caring to explain either it seemed.

'Excuse me,' a man said, wanting to be past. Aaron didn't realise he'd done what he set out to until he'd successfully pulled Sera back with his arm around her and hand on her waist.

'Sorry,' she said to the guy, he smiled politely and hurried on through to where he was going. Aaron released his hold on her but didn't step away, David was smiling into his champagne glass. Sera turned to him, he could see a question about to be asked on her face with a slight smile but then it faded and she stood still, staring past his arm. He followed her gaze to see Beth was standing, staring back at her. David caught on quicker though, gently taking Sera's wrist.

'Why don't we go get another drink,' he said to her, 'give Aaron a moment.' Aaron didn't want a moment, he wanted David to bring Sera back so he could overlook the situation. He had nothing to say to Beth.

'Hi,' she said, he turned to her and gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. 'Look…I wanted to apologise,' she said. 'I overreacted, I…I shouldn't have, I knew very early on what I was getting into but I pretended not to notice.' Aaron frowned at that, overcome with guilt.

'I tried,' he said, 'I really wanted to feel that way…about you.'

'I know,' she smiled. 'I could tell that too.' Aaron didn't know what to say other than that. 'I should go and apologise, I can't believe I hit her.' Aaron glanced over his shoulders at David and Sera, she was talking animatedly at him while he raised an eyebrow at Aaron, he wondered what she was talking about. He turned back to Beth. 'So…are, um, you two together?' She asked.

'No,' he said.

'Oh…I just thought…I mean, I doubt she dressed like that for David Rossi,' Beth smirked. Aaron pursed his lips at that. 'Not that it's any of my business,' Beth said awkwardly. 'Um, anyway. I'll leave you to it, I'll just go,' she indicated to behind him. He hoped Sera didn't make a scene, he doubted she was overly keen on seeing Beth after her bloodied nose. He followed slowly behind, watching Beth approach. Sera stopped talking and turned to her, unimpressed. David glanced between the two girls, squaring his shoulders in anticipation; still unaware of what had happened between the three of them.

Not wanting to interrupt, Aaron stayed where he was and when Beth left quickly; heading for the exit, he figured it hadn't gone very well. Sera walked in the opposite direction, Aaron thought to intercept and ask if she was alright but saw she was heading for the women's bathrooms. He walked over to David.

'What was that all about?' David asked, concerned.

'What did Sera say?'

'She didn't say anything at all, just stared at Beth like she'd grown two heads for apologising. Why did Beth punch her? When did Beth punch her?' Aaron sighed, knowing he couldn't keep it to himself now. It would be interesting to hear David's opinion on the matter, he supposed though he could already hear the words in his head.

'After we got back from Texas, I went home to ask Beth about a voicemail she deleted off my phone,' Aaron sighed. 'We argued, she confronted me on my feelings for Sera and we broke up. Unfortunately, that was the afternoon Sera came over to apologise to me for leaving the voicemail. Beth punched her on her exit route,' he explained.

'What voicemail?'

'Sera called me when she was drunk, I don't know what was on the voicemail but Sera was extremely relieved I didn't hear it and it was enough for Beth to get worked up over,' he said, still wanting to know. David sighed.

'Women, can't live with them, can't live without them,' he said.

'Should I check if she's alright?' Aaron asked, his eyes glued to the door of the women's bathroom, waiting for her. David shook his head.

'She'll come out when she's calm,' he said, 'at least I can tell you she's definitely interested.' Oh here we go.

'How?' Aaron asked, turning back to David. David chuckled at having his full attention but smiled with a nod.

'I've never heard such a jealous rant before in my life,' he said. 'She spoke so fast she could have put Reid to shame but I got all of it.'

'What did she say?' Aaron asked, now intrigued. He thought it to be rather ludicrous that she would be jealous of Beth, especially since he wasn't dating her. What on Earth goes through the woman's mind?

'A lot but what tipped me off was, and I quote "what's so good about her anyway?" Now I'm no expect but 3 marriages has given me quite the insight into an envious woman's mind,' David said. Aaron wasn't sure what to think, he wanted to believe it; he knew David wouldn't make something like that up but she hadn't indicated any feelings beforehand so what changed? 'I reckon she's doing exactly what you're doing,' David sighed after a few minutes silence between the two of them. Aaron hitched his eyebrows. 'Pretending.'

'But you said I was so awful at it,' Aaron replied.

'You are,' David smirked, 'doesn't mean she is. We already deducted Sera's a very reclusive person, who knows how long she's been pretending not to feel certain things?' Though David had a point, Aaron didn't like the possibility that Sera might be burying so much.

'I wish I could just ask,' Aaron said.

'About her feelings?'

'About everything.'

'She'd pull away, you know she would,' David said, they both noticed a blur of red as she emerged from the bathroom. 'Take your time, Aaron. She'll tell you when she's ready.'

Tell me what you think, I love to know!


	14. I love you, Tommy Brown

Hey! This is a 'case' chapter, it's not very 'Sera-involved', apologies but I don't see Sera being much of field agent. I hope you enjoy anyway :)

aaronhotchnerlove: Haha thanks! Yes, she did get jealous ;) thanks for reviewing!

JuliaBC: I'm so glad you're still enjoying it! Thanks for the review(s) :)

Guest: He does, doesn't he? :) thanks for the review!

I don't own Criminal Minds - Enjoy!

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter fourteen – I love you, Tommy Brown**

Sera yawned into her third cup of strong coffee that morning, she was sitting in the conference room with Penelope, Emily and JJ; waiting for the rest of the team. She had begrudgingly accepted to go on another case though last time she wasn't much help, all she did was answer phones and search for a few addresses. Still, if it was going to help save people she wanted to do what she could. Penelope hadn't told her anything about the case yet though, she said she would wait and deliver it when everyone was present so Sera had been refilling her mug as soon as she finished.

'Did you sleep at all last night?' Penelope asked, shuffling some paper. Sera yawned again and shook her head. 'Are you sure you're up for this?'

'I'll be fine,' she said, offering a tired smile. 'It was my own fault, I got in really late and then Mike called so I was on the phone to him for ages, then Captain threw up and…'she trailed off, throwing one of her arms up in defeat. 'It got to 5am and I didn't see the point in even trying to get some sleep.'

'I'm sure they'll let you nap on the jet,' Penelope said sympathetically.

'I won't need to,' she said holding up her coffee cup. 'I'm drinking my weight in caffeine.' Sera finished off her mug and stood to go get another but turned around and took her seat when she saw Aaron and David coming towards the door. Penelope and Emily watched in confusion as Sera tried her best to look nonchalant, taking out her phone and going into her emails.

'Good morning,' David said to the room.

'Morning, Rossi' Emily replied. JJ looked up and smiled as they took their seats; David next to Sera and Aaron next to Penelope. Sera glanced at the chair next to her and wondered if Spencer would sit next to her when he arrived.

'You look exhausted,' Rossi said quietly, leaning in to talk quietly to her. She scoffed to herself at how unsubtle it was and in amusement, she leaned in close to him to respond.

'I am.'

'Perhaps you should sleep more often,' David whispered back.

'I'll try harder.'

'What are you two doing?' Penelope asked, Emily, JJ and Aaron watching too.

'Offering a piece of friendly advice,' David said, shrugging. 'I don't see how it is anyone else's business.'

'Okay…' Emily said.

Penelope smiled as Sera made eye contact with her, and stood up, walking over to the window where she could look out at the bullpen through the blinds, Sera watched her move as if she were watching someone and as soon as Derek walked through the door Penelope was in front of him.

'Um, hi yeah, what was that about?' Penelope asked, Sera was too tired to pay attention and found herself yawning rather loudly. Emily smirked at her before looking back at the paper in front of her, she met Aaron's eye contact and they exchanged a small gentle smile before her looked down at the file before him and Sera looked towards Penelope and Derek talking.

'Penelope, I'd like to get started,' Aaron said. Spencer snuck in quickly and took the seat next to Sera, smiling widely at her small grin.

'Yes, sorry, uh…' she said, going to put her coffee cup down. 'Two couples were found shot, uh…uh, to Death in the uh, Delridge neighbourhood of Seattle, Washington.' Pictures came up on the screen and Sera grimaced, definitely not used to the sight of dead bodies. 'The first was Mark Daniels and Ben Preasely. They were found dead in their living room, the second was John and Heather Miller; they live four miles away and they were found last night dead in their hallway.'

'Their daughter found them?' JJ asked.

'Yeah,' Penelope replied. 'She had snuck out to see her boyfriend, when she got back they were dead,' Penelope said. Sera frowned, sympathetic for the poor girl that would have seen such a horrible sight.

'Two double homicides must be rare in that area,' David said, Sera guessed it was a small town not that she'd ever heard of it.

'What makes it weirder is that there was no sign of robbery or sexual assault,' Penelope added, looking down at her tablet. Sera glanced over at David's as Spencer did have one and they didn't have a spare to give her while she was interning.

'The shooter used a 22,' Derek said, looking at Aaron. Sera looked at him too with a blank face, wondering if might say something to clarify what Derek was pointing out.

'Shot them execution style,' JJ said, oh.

'He's experienced, used a pillow as a silencer,' Aaron said.

'He didn't want to wake the neighbours,' Emily added. Sera pursed her lips, finding it slightly amusing that it sounded almost considerate though she knew it was so they went unnoticed.

'You know these crimes seem to lack the emotionality that we'd typically see in personal cause homicides,' Spencer said, glancing at the monitor and turning to look at his team as he spoke. Sera had no idea what the emotionality in personal cause homicides usually looked like so she couldn't agree nor disagree though the team didn't seem to think much on that aspect, just took it in and kept making puzzle pieces.

'Most executions are criminal enterprise related,' JJ stated.

'The probability of these couples being involved in the exact same illegal activities kind of blow,' Spencer replied, Sera almost smiled at his less intelligent conclusion to his sentence.

'There's no way these are random victims of opportunity,' Derek stated, Sera agreed with that though she had little proper reasoning to go on; she just figured.

'Garcia, was there sign of forced entry?' Aaron asked.

She shook her head, 'None that the authorities have found, no.'

'So it's a home invasion,' he suggested.

'Or our unsub is using some kind of rouge,' Emily replied.

'Either way they're calculating a dispassionate,' David summed up.

'No appreciation for Shale throw pillows,' Penelope muttered distastefully, which actually made Sera smirk. Penelope was definitely a quirk in the serious team of the BAU.

'Well the violent and targeted nature of these crimes suggests that there could be more,' Derek frowned. Sera wasn't thrilled at the prospect of that, or the idea of having to see more pictures of dead bodies.

'Wheels up in thirty,' Aaron said, they all moved immediately and Sera glanced about with confusion and awe. She didn't know how they did it, it was like some sort of super power and it was all so quick. David chucked as he looked down at her.

'You get used to it,' he told her, she smiled up at him and stood. Collecting her empty mug.

'It's incredible seeing how you guys work, I literally can't comprehend how it's done,' she said, walking with him down to the bullpen.

'It's a science that gets imprinted on your brain,' David said, 'and once it's there, it never goes.' Sera washed her mug and put it back on the shelf in the kitchenette. David waited patiently for her while she collected her go-bag and they walked down together seeing as the other's had all disappeared to do a few things before going to the jet. Sera was wondering if she should wait for Aaron but decided against it, he was nice outside of work but she knew he was very much a professional when he was on a case and she'd rather keep her distance when he was Agent Hotchner; she didn't know what she could and couldn't say so it was best to say nothing at all. 'Did you enjoy yourself last night?' David asked as they boarded the jet.

'I did,' Sera said, a smile forming on her lips.

'What did you do last night?' Derek asked as she took a seat next to Spencer at the table. Her eyes darted to Aaron as he emerged and then back to Derek.

'Hip hop classes,' she replied, he grinned.

'I figured you to be more of a book and early night kind of a person,' Derek told her, David scoffed at that and Sera scowled playfully at him.

'I read,' she said, to clarify it though David didn't look like he believed her, after all he had heard all about the antics she gets up to or used to get up to. 'It's just for fitness reasons in all honesty but I do like the idea of shaking it right while cooking, I can just do a few Kennis Pulls while making toast.' JJ and Emily laughed at that, Derek didn't know what a Kennis Pull was so glanced at them with curiosity. 'I'm like a female Michael Jackson,' she added as an after comment, followed by his iconic noise impression which made them all chuckle, especially Aaron.

**HBC**

Sera was waiting for Penelope to call back with a follow up on leads so Sera could pass it along, her body was aching all over and despite still being awake, most people watched her like she wasn't. It was incredibly irritating to her and she found it extremely rude, she may have looked tired but they could have least pretended that she didn't.

Spencer appeared in front of the computer desk she was sitting at. 'More coffee?' He asked, putting a cup down next to her empty one.

'Thanks,' she said, smiling gently.

'Did you have another nightmare?' He asked, she shook her head though it would be a simple enough excuse to give him.

'I haven't slept,' she replied. 'I got in late from my dancing lessons and so much seemed to happen into the early hours of the morning. I thought I could handle it,' she said.

'You are, Hotch is happy with the work you're doing and Rossi is very praising,' he told her.

'I'm sure they're basing it all purely off my attributes of today,' she said dryly.

'Your oh so pleasant personality does work in your favour slightly,' he said, she smiled at that. 'I should get back to work,' he said.

'Sure,' she replied, 'thanks Spence.'

'No, problem. If you need anything, I'm just through here.' She nodded and watched him head back into the office, Aaron glanced at her through the glass and she watched as he got on with the case. He was very…manly in his boss man role, so dominant and fast paced. When he glanced up again, she looked away and felt her cheeks burn. At least he was too busy to notice, so she thought. Aaron couldn't help glancing at her throughout the rest of the hour he was in the police station, she seemed to smile to herself a lot or already be watching him. As much as he scolded himself for being easily distracted by her presence, he found he liked her watching him work, especially when for once it was her doing the staring.

**HBC**

'I will never understand this whole teacher lover thing, I can barely handle with a grown man,' JJ mused, walking ahead of her. Sera followed after Spencer, exhaustion weighing her down. It had been an intense case and even when she had time to sleep, she couldn't because she was trying to do Penelope's job to the same standard and her mind was on overdrive with worry she would let them down. She felt incredibly techy.

'What's interesting is if were to be a male teacher and a female student he'd have gotten 20 years and none of this would have happened,' David said.

'Well she could get life plus 20 for all the murders she committed,' JJ said, the group stopped just outside of the glass doors.

'You knows what's funny? If she wasn't so pretty she probably would have never been released in the first place,' Spencer said, Sera wasn't sure that was funny at all, and though she wanted to give him a look of interest; she couldn't force herself to.

'What?' Penelope asked.

'It's true,' he said, 'unattractive female predators serve a longer prison sentence than the attractive counterparts,' Spencer told her.

'Wow,' Penelope said, sounding disturbed. 'That's ridiculous.'

'It's primal,' Spencer replied. 'There's a higher sentence for many such as sex offenders.'

'Okay, well who's ready to get breakfast?' JJ asked. Spencer and David raised their hands.

'I can't… there's something I've got to take care of,' Penelope said, indicating to somewhere down the hall and walking off while the others slowly made their way down a different corridor.

'Sera?' Spencer asked, turning back to her. Sera considered it, thought about just getting some more coffee and seeing how well she could handle paperwork but decided she'd rather be somewhere else instead.

'I've got things…' she said, indicating to the bullpen. 'I'll see you later,' she added, turning away before he could ask what she was doing instead. She carried her go-bag with her up the steps and let herself into Aaron's office, he looked up from behind his desk, the phone to his ear. She closed the door quietly, dumped her go-bag on the floor and lay down on the sofa; turning her back to him and bending her legs. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of his voice.

'Sera?' He asked after he put the phone down.

'Mm.'

'Would you like me to drive you home?'

'Mm, not yet,' she said, relaxing. Aaron stared at her, sitting back in his chair. He knew if she fell asleep, he'd not enjoy waking her up or there was the possibility someone would come in, not that there was anything inappropriate about her sleeping on the sofa but the rest of the team bar David didn't know of their friendlier than before relationship.

'Come on, I'll get you home,' he said, standing up.

'You have things to do, just work, I'll sleep,' Sera replied, curling into a tight ball.

'As much as I love work,' he said dryly, 'I'd much rather ensure you're home safely and sleeping in your own bed. That way I don't have to wake you up in ten minutes,' he told her, she fake sobbed but let him pull her from the sofa onto her feet. He picked up her go-bag and his jacket and motioned for her to go ahead. She yawned but did as instructed, looking forward to snuggling with Captain and sleeping for the rest of the day.


	15. Profiling Sera

How disgraceful, I've been writing this instead of doing my essay for tomorrow (whoops) but oh well, this story rocks more and is much more enjoyable!

silentmayhem: She was very jealous, indeed! I really like David, I can imagine him being like a fatherly role to her on the team. I love it too, they're super cute. She definitely gravitates! Hahah, I haven't written that bit but just remember that Aaron is supposedly the perfect gentleman ;) thanks for the review!

Tutublonde4u: Here it is, haha! Thanks for the review!

aaronhotchnerlove: I'm glad you think so, eeeeek, I'm still not sure when the right moment is. I feel like I'm thinking about it as much as he is but I don't wanna make them kiss at the super wrong moment and waste such a beautiful moment! Ahh. I'm glad you love it :3 thanks for the review!

I don't own Criminal Minds - hope you's enjoy!

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter fifteen – Profiling Sera **

Jacked laughed hysterically, making Sera grin. 'You're not doing it right,' she told Aaron who was trying to balance a spoon on his nose, sun beams hitting the silver and reflecting into Sera's eyes. She squinted and looked around as she heard the faint sound of the Dr Who intro.

'Come and show me how it's done then,' Aaron replied, pulling her attention back. Jack put his own spoon back on his nose as Sera shuffled forward on the picnic blanket and tilted Aaron's head up gently by the chin, she took the spoon from his nose with a grin and leaned down to kiss him gently.

'Ew,' Jack said, followed by a laugh.

'Ew,' Sera repeated, lunging at the small boy and pressing lots of kisses to his face. She lay above him, his beautiful brown eyes shining with a small smile on his face.

'I love you, Mommy.'

'I love you, Mommy,' Sera said, looking up into her mother's green eyes.

'I love you too, baby,' her mom replied, kissing her hands.

'Stop,' Jack begged, and she watched in sheer horror as she held him down under the water, his hands clawing at her for dear life.

Sera barely had time to register she'd woken up before she started coughing up vomit all over her knees. Penelope span around in her chair, stunned briefly by sudden it was. 'Oh my Lord,' she said, getting up and going over to get the waste bin in the corner, Sera immediately hunched over as it was put at her feet; continuing to vomit profusely. Penelope's phone began to ring, blaring the intro music to Doctor Who, she span around in a rushed panic. Not sure whether to answer it or to see to Sera, she decided to do both; putting the phone on loud speaker.

'Penelope have you ran the names…' Aaron said, trailing off. 'Is everything alright?'

'Yes,' she said, shouting slightly. 'Sera is just...just throwing up in my office and Jesus hon,' she said as Sera started to choke.

'What happened?' Aaron asked.

'I don't know,' Penelope exclaimed, patting Sera's back as she slurred something unintelligent and spat chucks out of her mouths. 'One second she was asleep and the next she was throwing up all over herself.'

'I'm…so sorry,' Sera breathed, hanging her head in exhaustion.

'You can't help being ill, my love,' Penelope frowned. 'I'm sending those names now,' Penelope said, running to her keyboard and doing what he needed. 'Gotta go,' she then said just as Aaron was beginning to say something else. She hung up and removed her shoes, knowing she couldn't walk as quickly in them. 'Come on, let's get you cleaned up,' she said, helping Sera to her feet.

Sera sat on the floor of the women's bathroom, tears brimming in her eyes as Penelope cleaned the vomit of her trousers, refusing to let her do it herself. She was a horrible person, a sick, messed up, horrible person. Why would she dream that? She adored Jack, she would never hurt him. But what if she was bad too, like her dad? What if she was as sick and evil as him? What if it was all inevitable? Maybe she wasn't meant to have a family, maybe she wasn't meant to be loved.

'Don't cry, hon,' Penelope said, using her finger to brush away tears spilling down Sera's cheeks. 'You'll be okay,' she added gently. Sera sniffed and nodded, trying to swallow her feelings while in the presence of another person. She cleared her throat and forced herself to sit up.

'I just need to go home and get changed,' she said.

'You're not coming back to work,' Penelope told her. 'I want you home and resting,' she said. Sera didn't see point in arguing with her, she wouldn't be focussed either way. After having a wipe down, she accepted Penelope's aid in getting her on her feet and with a small hug; she made her way from the building and drove home in a daze. Captain meowed at her feet when she got in, wanting to be fed but she didn't feed him, instead she went to her room and closed the door; and turned the radio on to drown out the sound of his cries. Now alone with nobody to hear, Sera fell down to her knees and sobbed into her bed sheets, wishing for the first time in 11 years that she had never survived that first time.

**HBC**

'Where's Sera?' Aaron asked when Penelope greeted the team at the glass doors.

'I sent her home ages ago,' she replied. 'Kid looked a mess,' she frowned sadly.

'What happened?' Spencer asked.

'Is she alright?' Emily asked afterwards.

'I hope so,' Penelope pursed her lips, 'she hasn't called since she left, I told her to get some rest.' Spencer frowned at his unanswered question. 'Anyway, I've got things to potter on with,' she said.

'I'm off home, please don't call, it's the weekend,' Derek said, biding them goodbye.

'Spence, a word,' Penelope said, smiling like there was nothing wrong. David and Aaron shared a glance.

'Is there anything we should know about, Penelope?' David asked, she blanched.

'No…why would there be?'

'Are you sure?' He said with a raised brow.

'I suck at lying, don't I?' Penelope frowned.

'What's going on?' Aaron asked.

'Nothing,' Spencer said, Aaron gave him a hard stare. 'Nothing that concerns the team,' he added afterwards.

'If Sera is in any kind of trouble, it's our duty to help her,' David said.

'It can't be that bad, can it?' Emily asked, JJ didn't look so sure.

'It's really none of your business,' Spencer said, talking about all of them, even Penelope. 'Sera has entrusted information to the both of us about a personal matter and I don't feel comfortable discussing it,' he added.

'She's obviously not coping with keeping it to herself,' Emily pressed.

'If we can help-'

'Nobody can help her,' Spencer interrupted David getting agitated.

'Spencer, we're a family…we can help her together,' Penelope frowned.

'Yeah except she didn't ask for any of your help, she asked me,' he glared at her, silencing her completely.

'If this is a matter of urgency that could affect our team,' Aaron started.

'Don't,' he said, not caring that Aaron was his boss right at that second. 'Everyone just needs to leave it alone, Sera isn't some project you can fix with a few kind words and I don't think she'd appreciate us talking behind her back.' Spencer stormed out, taking the stairs down. The remaining members of the team all looked to Penelope who frowned with true sadness.

'I don't want to say anything now,' she said quietly. 'It's not life or death,' she said hoping it would put them at ease but that wasn't happening.

'Start talking, Garcia,' David said.

Emily, JJ, David and Aaron sat at the conference table while Penelope went to the lair to collect her tablet. She returned with a grim expression. 'Why here?' Emily asked.

'Because I don't feel comfortable doing this so I'm going to pretend for the next few minutes that Sera isn't my most favourite intern ever and I'm going to tell you like it was any other case,' she rambled.

'That bad?' JJ asked.

'Okay,' Penelope said, ignoring the question. 'Introductions,' she said, a picture of a man in his early 50's appeared on the screen with pallid skin, blue eyes and greying dark hair. 'Meet Keith Warren Malone,' she said, looking down at her tablet. 'Born in '59 in Queens, New York. He grew in a low income area, did some petty theft; sold some drugs but nothing too major,' she said, 'but when he was 14 he rescued a young girl who had fallen into a river just out of town while he was visiting with his parents. This made newspapers in the area and drove him to becoming a life guard.'

'What does this have to do with Sera?' JJ asked, frowning.

'I'm getting there, patience,' Penelope snapped, 'He got a scholarship to NYU where he met Payton Anderson, a straight A student from Beverly Hills,' she continued.

'From rags to riches,' Emily murmured.

'Precisely, they started dating in freshman year, she was studying music, and everything seemed pretty wonderful; they got married shortly after graduation, both with honours.'

'When was Sera born?' David asked. Penelope grimaced as she looked up at him from her tablet.

'She wasn't…at least, not by them,' she replied.

'She was put up for adoption?' Aaron asked.

'Yeah.'

'Does she know?' Emily asked.

'Not that I know of,' she shrugged. 'It was a pretty quick affair, they signed the adoption papers two days after Sera was born at a local hospital. They named her and even got a copy of her birth certificate.'

'She's been in the system since day 1,' Emily said sadly.

'Yes but it wasn't all bad, Payton stayed at home to look after her in their fancy two bedroom apartment in central New York while Keith was a life guard at the swimming pool a few blocks away.'

'It sounds like a pretty ideal life, what changed?' JJ asked.

'Her mother died,' Emily said.

'When she was 3 years old, Payton had an allergic reaction to anti-depressants she was taking while in the bath tub. She drowned while Sera was asleep in the next room. This is where it goes downhill though more like free falling off a cliff,' Penelope said bitterly. 'Keith turned to drinking, heavily and was pulled over twice for DUI.'

'That wouldn't be enough to have Sera removed from his custody, what happened?' David asked.

'It wasn't on any records,' she said, a guilty look crossing her face. 'Sera…told Spencer and me in confidence.'

'Don't betray her trust,' Aaron said. 'What happened after she was removed?'

'She went into the custody of her Grandmother who referred her to many psychiatrists; she was never with one more than a few weeks. Records show that they didn't think she needed therapy,' Penelope told them.

'She knew what to say,' Aaron murmured.

'She grew up in New York with her Grandma, they went to Church on Sundays, Sera was an A grade student in School, had lots of friends, was dating the school's football captain Robbin Shaw,' she said, reading it all of her tablet. Pictures of different parts of Sera's life coming up on the screen. 'But half way through her freshman year, her Grandmother passed away and she was put into foster care in New Jersey, she was adopted by George and Mike Samuels 6 months later.'

'So we have her entire life story, why did we need to know all of this?' Emily asked.

'Because all of this has contributed towards Sera's mental stability. She hasn't dated anybody since Shaw.'

'11 years? That's crazy,' Emily said.

'Perhaps she feels unworthy,' David suggested.

'It's not uncommon for abused children to become reclusive,' JJ agreed.

'But that's not what happened,' Emily frowned. 'Sera's life didn't just improve when she was taken in by her Grandmother, it became close to perfect. A reclusive child doesn't date one of the most popular boys at school, she would hate being the centre of attention.'

'I agree,' Aaron nodded, 'she probably forgot about the abuse in self-preservation.'

'You think her Grandmother's death triggered the memories?' David asked.

'It would make sense,' Emily added.

'After her Grandma dying and being moved so far from her old school, she probably felt like she was alone in the world,' JJ sighed.

'I can't imagine what must be going through her head,' Emily said.

'Is she really struggling?' David asked. Penelope shook her head.

'She's been so good at hiding it, I wouldn't have even suspected any of it was still having such an impact on her.'

'When did she tell you?' Aaron asked.

'About a month ago she was late back from Lunch and I got worried because she's always early and I tracked the GPS in her cell,' Penelope admitted. The team didn't seem particularly surprised that she would do something like that. 'I saw her current location was about half an hour away from here, a small psychiatrist firm. I told her I knew when she got back, she didn't want to talk about it.'

'Do you know what got her to eventually seek help?' David asked.

'Spencer,' she replied, 'before Sera's…break,' she said, not wanting to bring up Aaron firing her though he immediately felt guilty for adding so much distress in her already troubled life. He was finding it immensely hard staying in the room and not going straight to her apartment and hugging her so tight she'd feel his arms around her for years. 'Spencer told her about a lot of personal things from his Mom to his time in high school and how hard it was for him when Emily "died",' Penelope continued, 'and he got extremely annoyed that she wouldn't trust him with her own problems, little did he know how deep rooted they were and how difficult it really is for her to open up about it all.'

'He guilt tripped her into seeing a shrink,' David said, with a crease in his brow.

'No…well, yeah I guess,' she said, 'I don't know…when I asked her about it a few days ago, she said she was tired of something that happened so long ago affecting the relationships she wants to have now.'

'It's good that she's finally talking about it,' Emily smiled slightly, 'when she's ready, I have no doubt she'll confide in us too.'

'Yeah,' Penelope agreed quietly. 'But…I think today was a major set-back,' she frowned.

'What makes you say that?' David asked.

'When I was cleaning her up this morning…she just looked so dejected, so lost. It was as if I could see the light dimming in her eyes,' Penelope replied, putting the tablet down. The table sat silently, not one of them knowing what to say to that. Aaron looked up at the screen where a picture of 16 year old Sera smiled with Robbin Shaw sitting next to her. He couldn't believe he'd been so quick to assume she was unaware of her feelings, she probably just didn't want to feel them and that was much worse.

What do you think? :)


	16. Insanity

Sorry for the wait, m'lovelies! Had essays to write and hand in! Hope this chapter isn't a total disappointment, big ideas for this story though so don't fret; I will still be writing as and when I can! I go home this week so hopefully I'll have a lot more time to get chapters written. Thanks to those of you who are still with me :) - and yay for new cover photo though you can't actually see it that well (oops, credit for trying though!)

silentmayhem: Don't worry, he'll tell her when the time is right...or not so much! Thanks for the review!

aaronhotchnerlove: I'm glad you like it! Hah, he's not giving up; definitely not. He does need to chill, I agree. Thanks for the review!

Guest: I'm so glad! Haha, here it is! :) Thanks for the review!

JuliaBC: Me too, I think she and Penelope will end up being really close. I've not had her seethe much on it in all honesty, she doesn't have thr strength to get really angry. Aw, me too. I hope you like this chapter and some of the sunshine leakage! Thanks for the review!

**Honey Blonde Curls**

**Chapter Sixteen – Insanity **

Sera opened the door, mid-sentence but stopped when she saw Aaron. She knew why he was there, Spencer had told her everything and she doubted Penelope held anything back seeing as she thought she was helping.

'Sera?' Spencer asked from the sofa.

'If you're busy, I can come back later,' Aaron suggested. She didn't want him to leave, in fact she'd be hoping he'd stop by. Her nails had suffered at the hand of her anxiety over what he now thought of her. Though she was convinced he thought she was insane, she wanted to know what he had to say.

'No,' she said, 'um, come in.' She stepped back from the door and he hesitantly stepped inside, his eyes going straight to Spencer who was sitting on the sofa with a grey cat on his knee.

'Hey Hotch,' Spencer said, turning to them.

'Reid,' Aaron greeted. A tense silence filled the room, Aaron and Spencer both watching Sera.

'Coffee?' She asked Aaron, wanting to be alone with him, he nodded and followed her through into the kitchen. She immediately went to put the kettle on and grab two mugs from her cupboard. 'How much do you know?' She asked, not turning to look at him as she spooned instant coffee into the mugs. Aaron frowned and took in her kitchen, unsure of what to say. It had purple walls with white tiles and a dark oak floor which was covered with a red, orange, blue and yellow rectangular rug. She was tidy, all the dishes were put away and most things seemed to have a sense of place. On the wall was a clock that had an audible click and there was a picture hanging up with her, Alex, Mike and George. 'That much, huh?' Sera said, scoffing dryly; uncomfortable and rather hurt, jumping to conclusions in his silence.

Aaron's attention got back to her, wearing navy blue sweatpants and a yellow t-shirt with a cartoon on and a caption saying 'I see idiots'. Her hair was down and tangled with bits frizzing here and there, and she hadn't bothered with make-up so her eyes were dark making her skin look paler. She was hunched in exhaustion and he could see how she kept feeling her fingernails with her thumb for rough edges she could no doubt bite.

'I understand why you didn't say anything,' he told her. She didn't know how he would take the secrecy, she hadn't thought Spencer would care as much as he did. A part of her worried he would be angry with her, would freeze her out too and demand every little detail of the dark side of her mind. 'You shouldn't have had to go through it all on your own,' he added, 'but I do understand.'

'Is this where you tell me everyone understands and is here for me?' Sera asked, smirking to herself bitterly. She reached for the kettle but Aaron's hand stopped her, he pulled gently on her arm to turn her around and wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly.

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and murmured, 'I'm here for you.'

"It'd be terribly stupid of you to surround yourself with insane people in and outside of work, Agent Hotchner,' she replied, her voice muffled into his shirt.

'That's sort of inevitable, you've met my sister-in-law,' Aaron joked, letting her pull back. His smile fell when he saw how unamused she was, how sad she looked. 'You're not insane, Sera. Brooding, yes. Possible anger issues, and definitely over anxious but not insane,' he said with a small smile, trying to break her bad mood.

'What are you a doctor now?' She asked, her voice sounded lighter but she still didn't want to smile at him. She poured the water into the mugs and despite wanting to stay in her tense mood, hoping he was taking it seriously; she couldn't help the smile on her lips when he pulled her into a hug from behind. 'Do you know what else I can deduct from your symptoms?' He asked. 'You're rather short for a woman.'

'Are you trying to insult every other aspect of my life to make this seem less bad? Because that is a terrible idea,' she said, 'and FYI, I will totally take you to the rug if you call me short again,' she added, feeling exceptionally flustered. Aaron was trying his best not to grin at how fast her heart was beating against his chest.

'I'm trying to help,' he said.

'By giving me ammunition to commit?' She asked.

'By making you realise that all this that you're feeling is as inevitable as you having short legs,' he replied. 'But you can get all the help you need and you don't have to do it alone. Whether it takes months or years, you'll get past this.'

'Strangely enough I don't see myself growing any taller but thanks for the vote of confidence,' she hummed, 'I need to get milk out of the fridge,' she added, insinuating he should release his hold. He let her go and watched as she got the milk and finished making coffees.

'Isn't Reid getting coffee?' He asked when she handed a blue mug with grey kittens on to him.

'I don't get paid enough to make Spence coffee, last time he finished off my sugar and I had to eat my Rice Crispies plain,' she pursed her lips.

'Didn't you know that there is a store across the street?' He asked, smirking.

'It was a Sunday,' she shrugged.

'Is that a no shopping day?'

'That's a no getting dressed day,' she replied. She leaned back against the counter with her own mug of coffee in her hands, her eyes glazed over momentarily, reminding her of her dream and what she figured to be inevitable even with help.

'Don't do that,' Aaron told her. She quirked an eyebrow. 'Don't look like your cat just died.'

'Oh that is the last straw,' she said, 'you cannot be saying things like that to me. Get out of my kitchen, actually no…in fact, you're not allowed to even see my cat, you're not allowed to-'

'I'm not allowed to even seen your cat?' He asked, watching her eyes light up.

'Not even a glimpse,' she said, her lips pressed together to stop herself from smiling. He got closer.

'Can I stroke it?'

'Definitely not,' she said.

'No contact at all?'

'Nada,' she said, grinning up at him.

'Are we still talking about your cat?' He asked.

'Oh my God, immature,' she laughed with him, her face burning crimson.

'You're so beautiful when you do that,' he said without thinking.

'If you're talking to your reflection in my eyes, I swear to God I will revoke my coffee offer,' she replied immediately, feeling immensely uncomfortable, looking down at her coffee. Aaron, who was also feeling rather hot, instantly regretted it though he was only speaking his mind. 'I'm thinking of getting a haircut,' she said, wanting to move the conversation along.

'Yeah?'

'Mhm,' she said. 'I'd probably have to straighten it a lot but…just sort of, felt like a change,' she replied.

'I'm sure it'll look…nice,' he said, choosing his words appropriately. She nodded in agreement.

'Hey, Sera,' Spencer said, poking his head around the door way, 'Captain Jack Harkness is retching.'

'Oh God,' Sera sighed, putting her mug down and going over to the corner cupboard to get some kitchen roll out. 'You've cursed my baby by talking about his death,' Sera told Aaron as she padded out of the kitchen, Spencer and Aaron following behind her. Her furry friend was heaving in the corner next to TV stand, he hadn't vomited yet but she knew it was going to happen.

'Maybe you should take him to a vet,' Spencer suggested, she bit her lip to stop herself from retorting something extremely sarcastic though she knew he wouldn't understand either. She stroked Captain gently and he lay down.

'Poor baby,' she said as if she were talking to a child.

'You know on average cats live for 12 to 15 years but it isn't uncommon for domestic cats who are forced to live indoors to eat more out of depression and die earlier from too much cholesterol,' Spencer told her.

'You known on average, geniuses called Spencer don't live that long in the company of short females called Seraphim on the brink of insanity when they mention the possibility that their cats are dying,' she retorted.

'I'm sure he's fine,' Aaron said gently, watching her lovingly scratch the feline behind the ears. There was a loud knock at the door that had Sera on her knees like a Meerkat, expecting someone to just walk in.

'Would you like me to get it?' Spencer asked.

'Please,' Sera replied, giving her attention back to her cat; frowning at his discomfort. She hoped to God that Spencer was wrong, that nothing was seriously wrong with him, she wasn't sure she could cope losing her baby ever let alone now when she needed his bedtime snuggles more than usual.

Spencer opened the door wide to a startled Penelope who obviously wasn't expecting to see him. 'Oh, Spencer,' she said, 'and Hotch…Sir,' she said, stepping inside, Spencer shut the door.

'Is there some Facebook event being held here that I don't know about?' She asked, 'If I'd known, I would have tidied up,' she added.

'Are you kidding?' Penelope asked, glancing around the room. 'This place is spotless, you can come and live with me permanently if this is what you call messy.' Sera smirked. 'How are you feeling my little cherub?' She asked, Sera stopped smirking.

'I'm fine, though my kitty is ill,' she pouted.

'Oh no,' Penelope said. 'Poor baby.'

'Can I get you a drink?' Sera asked.

'No,' she replied, sitting down on the edge of the sofa next to Spencer who lazed back comfortably. 'I actually came to invite you out, my way of apologising for being such a terrible friend. I hope you still love me,' she said, her eyes guilty and sad.

'Like you'd let me dislike you for even a second,' Sera scoffed.

'You do, don't you?' Penelope frowned, 'I'm sorry, really I am. I just don't like it when my babies are sad, any of my babies and you're my youngest baby. I didn't know how to make you feel better and I'm not a doctor and I suck at trying to console people because I just run my mouth and say the wrong things and-'

'Penelope, chill,' Sera smiled, in awe at her. 'I still love you…but please don't tell anyone outside this room, my job might be investigated…yours too,' she said with a small grin.

'I'd hug you but I don't think I'd be able to get back up,' she said, opening her arms in an air hug. 'I want you to come out for a meal or something, or we can go for drinks.'

'Alcohol is a depressant, I'm not sure-

'Shut up, Reid,' Penelope interrupted. 'Come on, my chick, don't listen to him; he doesn't know nothing.'

'I find that very insulting,' Spencer replied.

'Reid I am trying to convince my youngest daughter to come out with me, shush your pretty boy mouth.'

'I would,' Sera said, 'but I don't want to leave Captain when he's so ill. What if he dies when I'm out? I can't face coming back to that.'

'Well then I'll go shopping and we'll eat in, have a girl's night!'

'Sera and I were going to watch Dr Who reruns,' Spencer frowned, looking disappointed. Sera had actually forgotten about that and shrugged at Penelope.

'I can do that, it'll be great. Me, you, Spence and…Hotch,' she said, not used to seeing Aaron look so comfortable outside of work though his suit was still on.

'I have a son to get back to,' he said, putting his empty coffee mug down on the coffee table. He stood. 'I should get going. Thank you…for the coffee,' he told Sera. She stood and followed him to the door.

'Aaron,' she spoke up, pulling the door behind her but not so it completely shut her out. 'Thank you…for coming over,' she said, her cheeks flushing again. 'I appreciate it.'

'What are you doing tomorrow?'

'Um, work?' She asked.

'It's Saturday,' he told her, she blanched and then laughed nervously.

'Oh.'

'Spend the day with me and Jack, he's been talking about making a fort for ages,' he said. She wanted to but she couldn't, she didn't want to hurt him.

'Maybe,' she said, disappointedly looking up and down the corridor. 'I'll call you tomorrow,' she added, stepping forward and up onto her toes to peck his cheek, she retreated immediately, her cheeks burning, the door shutting quickly though Aaron figured she could probably figure he was smiling anyway.

She turned to see Penelope siting straight up on the sofa, watching her carefully. 'What was that?' She asked.

'What was what?' Sera asked, trying to seem nonchalant, she was honestly awful at it as she straightened out her pyjamas top and collected the mug from the table. Penelope followed her through to the kitchen.

'What was that whole stepping out to say goodbye to Hotch?' Penelope asked, a grin forming. 'Is there something going on?'

'No,' Sera lied.

'I knew it,' Penelope clapped her hands together. 'Tell me everything.'

'There's nothing to tell,' Sera murmured.

'Oh pur-lease, I have not seen anyone go that red in a long time and I caught Kevin looking at…never mind, come on, tell me,' she pleaded. Sera gave her a blank expression that crumpled into a small smile and even redder cheeks.

Review pretty please!


End file.
